A hero's new adventure: Reboot
by rangertennyson005
Summary: After sacrificing himself to defeat Malware Ben is sent into Marvel world and he is stuck there without any way of going back home. So what will he do now? It's obvious. Do the thing he always liked to. Be a hero
1. Prologue

Loud footsteps thundered in the distance. A group of heavily uniformed army personnel chased a werewolf like creature through a maze of abandoned buildings in a bad part of a town. There were two things that were very plain to anyone who was watching. First the creature had a hourglass like symbol on its chest and was reluctant I mean very reluctant to hurt anybody. The second thing the guys in uniforms weren't reluctant to hurt it

The chase continued, and the Werewolf dodged behind a fence area. He allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath. His breath continued to become more and more labored. He rushed forward, trying to shake off his potential pursuers, and the whirling of helicopters from above indicated that more people had joined in on the chase.

The creature was none other than Benjamin Kirby Tennyson the wielder of omnitrix. Ben had no idea how he got himself into these messes sometimes. It defied all conventional logic. He honestly did not go looking for trouble, but trouble seemed to find him always.

A few warning shots fired in the air. Ben remained alert, and ready to defend himself should the shots get too close for comfort.

"Freeze right there, and come quietly!"

"Dude! Don't you see I am the good guy" ** Blitzwolfer** growled and fired an ultrasonic howl towards his chasers causing a good number of them to smack on the ground

'_I really wish I didn't have to do that,' _Ben thought to himself. His heart sped up a little bit, as the situation continued to grow more serious. _'Now, they're going to have even more reason to come after me.'_

**Blitzwolfer** touched the symbol on his chest and with a bright green flash **Xlr8** stood in its place. Without wasting any moment **Xlr8** ran away leaving his pursuers far far behind and continued to run until the symbol on its chest turned red

Ben groaned and stopped at a corner. With a beeping sound he reverted back to his human form. The street signs indicated that he was in New York, in the United States of America. It was not like that he hadn't been to new york but was this like the same new york he had been familiar with?

Wielder of omnitrix remained on his toes. He kicked a newspaper on the street in the air .The newspaper was called the Daily Bugle, and the year on it suggested 2005

"Oh man! What the hack did I get myself into?" Ben sighed as he cracked his knuckles once again

**An hours ago **

"Aha I did it again" **Waybig ** cheered and pumped his fists in the air

"Umm...I dunno buddy. It's never that easy" Kevin sighed as he absorbed some of the metal on Way Big's shoulder

"Oh come on buddy. I stomped over him, There is no way he could have survived . You go and search for everyone else while I handle the situation here" **Waybig ** replied with a groan. Kevin sighed but he quickly followed Ben's order and jumped off his shoulder

"Alright Mal I have got you now finally" Ben growled as he stomped over Malware several times trying to crush him under his feet. But towards his annoyance the Malware's part started forming on Ben's feet

"Oh no not this time bastard" **Waybig ** yelled as he got the black goo off his leg after much effort

"You are a fool Ben 10" A malicious voice said from behind

" Not again" Ben sighed as powerful punch smacked him on the ground

"You can never defeat me Tennyson" Malware smirked as he threw his body parts towards Ben. Ben quickly rolled out of the way and pulled his hands forward in a circular motion " This is a good bye Mal"

A powerful cosmic ray was fired towards Malware destroying his body part and smashing him on a ground with a large thrust.

"Feh, Finally that bastard is gone now" Ben sighed and walked over towards Malware's remains but he didn't know that it was far from over yet.

"Arghh...What?" Ben growled as his feet was absorbed into black liquid. Ben's eyes widened in horror as he looked in front of him

"He he he your loyalty towards Azmuth had bought you to your end. Good bye Ben 10" Malware barked as he completely absorbed **Waybig's ** body

**Inside Malware**

"Arghh...Where am I?" Ben groaned as he found himself inside a red bubble. He looked around him . There were a lot of things . Ben was able to recognize a few of them. Like proto tool , A plumber weapon, Proto truck...His eyes widened as the realization hit him. Damn! he was inside Malware's guts

"I gotta do something" Ben growled as he tried to activate his omnitrix but no matter how many times he tried he couldn't move even a finger of his

"Damn! I am totally helpless now" Ben sighed and closed his eyes. This was bad. Really bad. He was the hero. He gotta do something but the question was How? and what?

"The omnitrix...It had got a self destruct system. Yeah, How did I forget it?. If I allow it get charged for 4 or 5 minutes the explosion will be more than able to destroy an entire planet . If I charge it for 3 minutes ...BOOM...Malware will be gone .forever...and me too" Ben said to himself as a tear rolled over his cheek

"Mom , Dad, Grampa, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Easter ...and Julie even though we are not together now I will always miss you guys and I am sorry I have to leave this early. I hope I made you proud Grampa and Azmuth" Ben closed his eyes with a smile

"I hope this command still works in the new omnitrix. Omnitrix, self-destruct in 230 seconds, command code 0, 0, 0, destruct, 0"  
" Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Detonation in T-230 seconds"

"230"

"229"

" "

" "

" "

" "

"2 "

"Yippi ke yay Mal bastard" Ben chuckled

"1"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

With a large explosion every part of Malware was scattered on the Galvan prime. Azmuth's eyes turned watery as the realization hit him. Grampa Max turned towards Azmuth and said " What was that Azmuth?"

"Ben...He used the self destruct. He sacrificed himself to save all of us. Even though he was an immature kid he was a true hero" Azmuth spoke in shaken voice

"NOOOO. It isn't true. He can't die" Grampa Max

"Benjamin Tennyson...Even though somethings about him were exaggerated but still he was a one man army. Lived like a legend, Died like a hero" Rook sobbed as he saluted his fallen comrade

Gwen didn't took this well. She started sobbing uncontrollably and fell on ground. Kevin tried to comfort her but he too was caught in a grave grief

"Ben...He...was a hero. Hero's don't die ..Kevin..." Gwen spoke in between her sobs

"I hope so Gwen...I really hope so" Kevin spoke with teary eyes

But was that possible? Was Ben really dead? or there was something else. Like in the stories and comics in our real life too everything turns out alright in the end and if that's not happening...the story is far from over my friend..far far from over

As the explosion took place Ben heard nothing. Only thing he could feel was pain. His every sense had became pain in a way. The next thing he knew was that a bright green light engulfed him . Darkness from all sides were surrounding him . Ben felt every part of his body ripped away. He wanted to scream but he couldn't . He was pretty sure he screamed in absolute agony. Yet, he could not hear his own screams. This caused his mind to be unable to piece anything coherent together. He groped the air, and wondered if this was really his death

Time once again crawled to a near stop.

The throbbing pain in his body started increasing. He felt as if he was stabbed by a lot of daggers or shot by a bullet. The yells ceased after several spine chilling moments.

Another wave of green blinding light engulfed him, and this time Ben blacked out completely from what occurred. His mind shut down. He wondered if this was what the end was supposed to be like.

There was nothing, but black. For a moment Ben felt like he was going through a very tiny tube

Ben had no sense that he ever existed for the next several moments.

BAAM

Suddenly he was face first on a thick grass. He winced, rubbing his side. At least his ribs were not cracked. He had cracked ribs before, and it was not a picnic. He pivoted on his feet, and Ben rubbed his forehead

"Man! Where am I? Heaven?" Ben groaned as he slowly stood up and looked at his wrist the omnitrix was still there " Oh...you are here too. That's strange"

"Argh...It hurts" Ben winced in pain as he rubbed his shoulder. That was a good sign in a way. If he was able to feel something that meant he was still alive. May be the new omnitrix managed to save him from self destruct and it survived the explosion too.

"Well I guess I am still alive...Feh...that was pretty close I guess" Ben sighed as started walking towards the road . He stopped in the way as he saw an unconscious teen lying on the ground and he was bleeding. As Ben saw a motorcycle or what was left of it crashing on a nearby tree He got a pretty nice guess on what could have happened. It must be a normal road accident

"Man! I gotta help this guy" And with that Ben rushed towards the unconscious boy then removed his helmet quickly. His eyes widened as he saw his face... The boy's face strongly resembled his own. No, not resembled it was completely identical

"Unbelievable...It's impossible" Ben muttered as he checked the boy's pulse and checked his breathings . The result was obviously negative

"Damn! He is dead" Ben sighed and activated his omnitrix trying to contatct the plumbers but towards his annoyance nothing worked. That was strange the omnitrix's communication system always worked. That's how Azmuth designed it

"The communication systems won't work Ben" A familiar voice said Ben turned around only to see his time travelling ally standing in front of him

"Professor Paradox what are you doing here? Where am I? " Ben panicked

"Because you are in an alternate reality Ben"

"Alternate reality?"

"The omnitrix managed to save you and itself from death despite causing a massive explosion but it sent you on a different dimension. The one in which plumbers and omnitrix don't exist" Paradox replied

"Alright then. You are a master of this space- dimension crap. Get me out of here" Ben said

"It's not as easy as you think" Paradox replied

"What do you mean by that?" Ben snapped

"You are in a dimension which is beyond cross time which have physics I don't like. Pulling you out of here is near impossible now. I am sorry Ben" Paradox spoke in a low tone

"SORRY? I nearly gave up my entire life to save people and you are SORRY. COME ON DO SOMETHING" Ben clenched his fists and yelled at Paradox

"I will try my best but I can't give you any false hope. " Paradox spoke with a bit strained voice then he put his hand on Ben's shoulder then said " But don't worry a friend of mine will find you soon and help you in every possible way"

With that Paradox faded out of existence. Ben groaned once again then an idea flashed into his mind. He had Alien X. Using it was risky but still he was willing to take the bet. If he had luck on his side he would be able to convince Belllicius and Selena once again. Ben took a long breath and activated the omnitrix. His eyes widened as he went through its touch screen like faceplate

"WTF? I had lost majority of my aliens including Way big, Gravattack and almost all of the cool guys. I only have 16 of them. Dude! that totally sucks" Ben sighed once again

"Cool down Ben. Don't panic. Think outside the box" Ben took a long breath once again and looked at the sky . Waiting for some sign on what to do. The sign came but not in a way he expected

"Crap!" Ben muttered as meteor started closing towards him. He quickly activated his omnitrix but the meteor was too fast and he was short on aliens

BAAM

The meteor slammed on a ground causing a large explosion. Also it managed to create a large pit where it made contact vaporising almost anything which was in a way. Suddenly a werewolf like creature jumped out of that pit. A little bit burnt and bruised but he was mostly okay. There was a hourglass like symbol on its chest indicating who he was

"Oh man! Two times in a day. It was pretty close too" Ben winced with pain. His ears perked as he heard some faint sounds. His eyes narrowed as military vehicles closed into him out of nowhere. Ben growled . He knew turning back was risky now. If he revealed he was a human. It was a doubt that anyone would believe him. Even if he reverted back to his human form he would be handed over to some lab to study and Ben 10 didn't want to be a lab rat. He sighed once again as he heard helicopters closing behind

Man! He had not been awake for fifteen minutes, and already he was at the business end of several guns.

'_Of course,' _Ben thought to himself

"This is General Thunderbolt Ross. Whatever you are Hands in the air where we can see them!" A man in uniform yelled

Ben sighed and held his hands in the air right where they could see him. He filled his lungs with air then opened the four tendrils of his mouth and fired an ultrasonic howl. Smashing several of them on the ground .

Ben didn't want to engage with them but he didn't want to get captured too. The wielder of omnitrix sighed and took a long jump.

"After him!"

The grenades were uncalled for as well. But Ben had the advantage in speed and agility. He continued moving on his pace. He needed a plan, but avoiding getting captured and going back home were high on the list of details he needed to put in said plan.

**Flashback end**

"You seem lot lad"

Ben turned around. There was a man dressed in black robes. There was a golden amulet around his neck. Which had a symbol of an eye

"Ben Tennyson I presume" The man said

"Yeah?" Ben dumbfounded. The man seemed harmless but he knew the appearance can be deceiving . He grabbed his hold on the omnitrix.

"Don't be alarmed. I am a friend of Paradox . My name is Stephen Strange" The man replied with a chuckle

Ben sighed in relief and raised his eyebrow " I hope you know about my problem"

"Hmm...Yep I do but let's talk somewhere else " The man sighed and offered his hand. Ben took it a bit hestantly and with a popping sound both of them vanished. They appeared outside of a large manor.

"Welcome Ben, to the Sanctum Santorium," Strange said. Ben nodded slowly. Not sure what to do. "This is my official residence," Strange said

Ben took the step forward, and the doors swung open. It allowed him entry into the Sanctum Santorium. Ben sighed but he was not that amused. Strange things kept happening to him all the time

**Time skip**

The wielder of omnitrix sighed in relief as he took a sip of milkshake " Thanks man! I really appreciate this"

"No need to, It was my pleasure" Strange replied with a smile then spoke with a serious tone " From what I know from my experience and knowledge I can say you were dead for a minute, but something occurred, You passed a test and instead of being sent beyond, you were sent to this dimension"

"Umm...something like that happened before. A year ago but that time my old watch saved me. Still I wasn't sent to some other dimension like this time" Ben groaned

"I can understand your problem" Strange nodded

Ben took a deep breath, and looked at the Sorcerer Supreme. "So is there any chance at all that I would be able to return home?"

Strange looked thoughtful at that moment, and took a moment to consider this. Ben could tell that this was something that he spent most of his time trying to determine when he left Ben to his own devices for a while.

"Theoretically speaking you could return," Strange said. Ben sensed that there was a "but" hanging in the air. "However, the trip back may in fact be even more dangerous than the trip you took to come here. You would have to return the same exact way that you arrived here, and there is a significant margin for error."

Ben sighed. The only way to go back was theoretically suicide He didn't know if he would be able to survive such experience once again. The trip was costly and it cost a lot of Ben's aliens

"Oh man! What will I do until then?" Ben sighed

"Well you can stay here if you want but from what I have heard about you I know you will get pretty much bored" Strange replied with a smile

"Second idea? " Ben whined

"You have already met your other self, haven't you?" Strange smirked

"Yeah but he is..." Ben's eyes widened as the realization hit him " You want me to take his place right? NO NO NO Man that's impossible."

"Not if you have other Ben's memories" Strange chuckled

"You can do that?" Ben dumbfounded

"Well I am sorcerer Supreme Ben, Give me some credit" Strange replied with a smirk

"Well then only until I get back home" Ben sighed " Alright man do it"

"It will hurt for a while Ben" Strange spoke in a serious tone as he put his hand on Ben's shoulder. His hands started glowing with purple aura which completely engulfed Ben

"ARGHHHH" Ben yelled in pain as he felt a severe headache through his head and suddenly the darkness got him.

**Time skip**

Ben's alternate self or Benjamin Carl Tennyson of this world. Well he was a good guy just like Ben. They had a lot of similarities except the omnitrix. In this world Maxwell Tennyson only had a single son. Ben's father Carl Tennyson

Carl Tennyson was a senior detective in LAPD. A tough cop but a very honest guy. Fearless, Sincere and an honorable person. Unfortunately a couple of years ago he along with his wife died in a car accident which was set up by a mafia leader named Kingpin

Maxwell Tennyson was in navy. In fact he was an admiral. After his wife's death this was too much to take in for him. He couldn't held himself together and a couple of moths ago he died due to a hear attack. Now the other Ben died in a road accident. Man! That was bad. Whole Tennyson line was wiped out

Ben felt bad for his other self and hoped he rested in peace. The Alternate Ben's memories. It sometimes gave Ben head aches but still whatever Strange did was useful and completely worked

Financially the other Ben was quite off. The money from insurance, The funds his Grampa set up for him and a few other things whatever he had was more than enough to easily get through the college without any part time job. For now his other self recently got admitted in Midtown High school and he had to start going to school from Monday. Man! Schools always sucked

"I can't believe it, Today was the most messier day ever " Ben groaned twetnith time in this day. This was probably his worst day after he arrived in New York yesterday. Towards his relief smoothies existed in this universe but finding them and exploring the large streets of New York was easier said then done.

"Well, Finally it's time to get some smoothies and chilly fries" Ben cheered as he noticed a smoothies store on the other end of the street. But suddenly his eyes caught sight of four thugs following a girl, they looked dangerous and one had a bat in his hand, one of them was shaved bald and had a short black beared, another tall one but skinnier, had a Mohawk haircut with green hair, the guy holding the bat had short spiky hair, the last one had very messy dirty blond hair.

_'Looks like trouble, I better follow them.' _Ben said to himself as he started following the thugs

The girl in question looked very pretty and she was wearing a black short skirt that went just above her knees, with a pink coat that covered her upper body and a white shirt underneath. She was tall, almost as tall as him. She looked around his age and she looked like a model. She also had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders and covered her face slightly.

As she walked in a less populated area, the thugs started smirking and howling after her.

"Hey babe! You sure look hot!" called one of them.

"Yeah, how about you have some fun with us?" asked another. They were starting to get excited.

She continued walking completely ignoring them, never turning a head.

"Ohh, the silent treatment! He said it to you Joey…"

They started walking slightly faster to get nearer to her.

"Come on baby, give us some sugar…" called the one with spiky hair, who approached her from behind and tried to take a kiss from the taller woman.

"Sugar and trash don't mix well." She answered and hit him with her fist, sending him a good few feet away.

Ben chuckled. He was ready to jump in but decided to wait a while longer.

"Ohh, she's really something, looks great and a lot of attitude… just my type." Called the bald one of the group, who Ben guessed was the ring leader.

"Yahoooo!" the thugs started calling. Ben was getting angrier and angrier but still waited.

"So, pretty girl, how about you and me get a drink and then maybe get to know each other a little better?" he asked trying to act cool and charming.

"I take back what I said. Call you scum trash, is an insult to the trash…" she started walking again.

"… hehehe, boys, I think she needs a little encouraging. Let's show her around…" He was a little taken back at her response but quickly composed himself and got cocky.

"Sure boss."

Wielder of omnitrix looked at them with disgust and anger in his eyes as they each took one of her arms and legs and lifted her pulling her in an ally between two buildings. Ben looked around and saw some people but none tried to help her. Some mumbled about not getting involved while others said to call the police. '_Why aren't' they doing anything!?_'

He followed the lowlifes as they pulled the girl in the alley and pinned her to the wall. She was trying to fight back and though she managed to get some hits, her clothes prevented her from doing any major damage.

"Let me go! Let me GO you SCUMBAGS! (SLAP!)" But she received a hard slap on the face by the bald one who approached her and put a hand on her mouth while the other on her chest.

"I really like girls like you… because I like to discipline them. Bitches like you need to know your place…" He threatened getting out a knife and playing with it near her face and going down to her cleavage.

She started to panic and looked at the far end of the alley and saw some people there but they were either looking at her through the corner of their eyes or passing by not caring at all. 'Please… someone… help me…. Why? Why isn't anyone doing anything?!'

"HEY! ASSHOLES!"

They turned to the brown haired guy who approached them

"Eh? What the hell do you want? Fuck off!" called the one with spiky hair.

"Huh… let her go and maybe you'll get out of this alley with only a few bruises…" Ben chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. He didn't need his watch to handle some lowlife punks. Ben had done a lot of hand to hand training before. As he decided to keep the omnitrix almsot every weekend he got self defence training by his grampa Max or Granduncle Gordon or cousin Joel. Gwen taught him a lot of martial arts moves. Kevin taught him most of his street brawling moves and and of course his advanced training with plumbers. Not to mention all the brwwling experience he had with aliens like **Kickin Hawk and Four arms . **A couple of years ago omnitrix got a reset and **Four arms **was lost with a couple of his favorite aliens but Ben hoped someday he will get it back

The Bald man turned to Ben and looked smiling evilly. "Oh? And what are you? Her Brother? Boyfriend? It doesn't matter, because you're not going to forget this day."

"He he, I was going to say the same thing Baldy" Ben grinned

"Fuck off!" screamed the spiky haired thug as he charged at Ben with full force and bat pulled back. Ben dodged the bat easily than spun around and elbowed him on his face . The thug winced in pain but he didn't get much time to recover as he got a hard punch to his abdomen followed by a knee to his jaw and another punch to the face that made him release the bat and trip back a few feet.

The others were shocked at how easily their friend was dispatched but angry at the same time. The girl was amazed and curious about him.

The bald leader got bold and started barking orders. "Jay, Marcus get that bastard!"

The others attacked in rage at the wielder of omntrix who looked around spotted two trash cans a few feet in front of him. Inside was an old broken iron and in the other an old frying pan.

The two attacked him with one of them going for a kick while the other for a punch. Ben avoided the kick by moving aside and getting to the side of his attacker, he then lifted the iron up and punch landed dead center getting a yell of pain from the attacker. Ben turned to the one who tried to kick him, this time he tried to punch but Ben used the frying pan as a makeshift shield followed by a hit with the iron at the attacker's face. Ben turned to the other, who was trying to nurse his arm and hit him in the face with the frying pan. Both the thugs fell back and held their faces and moaned in pain.

"You asked for it!" But they weren't out yet, the little guy got back on his feet and a tried to attack Ben again, he did some moves like jumping and kicking, it looked like kung fu. "Let's see what you can do."

Ben looked down and saw the remains of a broom. Doing some footwork, he pushed the broom to his arms and hit the thug in the head breaking the broom.

"Now… it's your turn." Ben turned to the leader.

"Stay back… I'm going to cut her" the thug threatened holding her like a shield and a knife to her neck.

"You know Dude, That's an over used line . It never worked in movie so how do you expect it to work in the real life. He he silly guy. **Besides if you do that you will forfeit your life**" Ben concluded in a serious tone and looked at the girl's eyes and then down making gestures to her foot. She got the message.

"... BASTARD…" she said before lifting her foot high and stepping on his foot then she took his knife hand and bit hard in it.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the man screamed in pain.

The distraction was enough for Ben to close the distance between them and delivered a right hock to his face sending him staggering back. The girl got behind Ben because the leader attacked again this time with the knife.

Ben dodged it with a little trouble then grabbed the hand and twisted it making the attacker drop the knife, then kicked him a few times before finally giving a high kick to his face sent the attacker landing in half empty trashcan unconscious.

Ben looked at them and after determining that they were out, turned to the woman who stared at him. "Whoa, that was close, I guess Gwen would have been very proud" Ben chuckled then asked her with a smile" Are you hurt?"

"Oh…oh no. I'm fine, just a little shaken up." She answered.

This time he got a good look at her face and she looked beautiful. She had green eyes and a very pretty face. "It's a good thing I was around. I'd hate to think what could have happened."

She got a frown on her face. "Don't take me too lightly. I could have taken care of myself ..." then she asked with concern "Are you alright?"

"Yeah it was nothing more than I could handle" Ben chuckled

"Freeze!" a police car pulled up at the alley. "We got reports about disturbance and a fight and a possible rape here." He pointed his gun at Ben who lifted his hands as far as the sky.

"It's over officer. They" The girl pointed at the unconscious gang "tried to attack and possibly rape me. He came along and saved me…"

The officers got the gang and pilled them in the squad cars. "We'll need a few declarations from you miss. " The officer turned to Ben "You can put your hands down now."

"Can I go now?" Ben asked

"I guess." Answered the officer.

Ben started to walk away when that girl approached him. " Hey! I still didn't get your name "

"It's Ben . Ben Tennyson ." Ben grinned with a two finger salute and left

"Hmm...Ben Tennyson I will remember that" The blonde girl said to herself with a smile

**Time skip**

Finally after grabbing some nice food Ben sat on the comfortable sofa with milkshake on his right hand and the Tv's remote on the left hand

"Let's see if some thing good and full of action like Sumo slammers is coming on TV. " Ben yawned as he switched on the Television. Unfortunately the first channel which came to his sight was a news channel.

His eyes widened as the first thing he saw. A lot of police vehicles were surrounding the freedom tower. Some of them are burnt up like they were attacked by a Bazooka. The exchange if bullets were going on and a part of building was on fire

"This is Angela Mathews from the CNN . We are targeted by the terrorists once again and according to captain Gwen Stacy This is the worst terrorist attack after 9/11. This time the terrorists' target is the international business conference. According to the resources the whole upper wing of freedom tower is now in terrorists' control . They didn't make any demands yet but still the SWAT team sent tp deal with them is entirely annhilated...Due to the conference almost all of Europe and America's known industrialists and VIPs are there. Also the lives of innocent citizens which are living there are also...

"Damn! This is even worse than home" Ben groaned as he changed the channel. He stood up from his seat and walked to the mirror

"What should I do now? " Ben spoke in serious tone as he looked at his glowing omnitrix and his reflection

"_Don't make the same mistake twice. Why be a hero? Being a hero led you to this" _A voice in his mind said

Ben closed his eyes. It was right. Why he needed to fight for someone else. Being a hero was never a good choice for him. It was the reason why Julie broke up with him and it was the reason he was in this mess now

He took a long breath and remembered the time he had got the omnitrix. He opened his eyes and stared in the mirror once again

"You are right but still as long as this thing is stuck with me I am entitled to be a hero. This is thing I always liked to do. Helping out people and kicking ass of the bad guys. And If I just seat here doing nothing My family and friends wherever they are would be very angry" Ben said to himself with a smile

_Welcome back Ben 10...and Best of luck  
_

Ben smiled and walked towards his wardrobe then pulled out a green jacket with thewhite linings and a number of 10 written on it's front

He wore the jacket and pulled up his sleeve

"IT'S HERO TIME"

And with that a bright green flash engulfed the whole room.

**Scene change**

Paradox appeared infront of a bald man who was wearing some weird kind of clothes and it was glwoing with the golden light

"My answer is the same Paradox. The boy will stay here. No matter how many times you will try to convince me " The bald man spoke in a stern voice

"This is not the right thing to do Tribunal. Especially not to the Ben 10" Paradox argued

"A hero must be tested Paradox and Ben Tennyson is not an exception among them besides his presence here could change some things that shouldn't happen" The Bald man replied with a grin

"It's a gamble Tribunal. I can't agree to this" Paradox scowled

"The multiverse comes into my control Paradox. Even though you don't come under my supervision, You don't have any authority to question me " The Bald man smirked

"Yeah, I know that. Mr Living Tribunal" Paradox growled

**Scene change**

"I will call you in half an hour with our demands"

"You can't get away with this , We will surely hunt you down like we alwayd did" Captain Stacy growled

"No this time Captain. The Whole building is wired with bombs, If I see any of you guys doing funny things. The bulding will go boom. Besides did you really forget what happened to your swat team" A voice on the other side of the phone said as he cut off the call

**"**Argh ...I don't like the sound of this guy" Captain Stacy slammed his phone angrily

No one noticed a green spark of electricity flying through the wires and entering in the building's main power supply

**Scene change**

Some guys with Military out fit had cornered a lot of inocent people inside a hall. They had Ak-56 and few very dangerous weapons in their hands. Ther faces were covered by black clothes and their eyes were cold and void of emotions

Suddenly the lights of whole building went off but it returned with in a second.

"What was that? Possibly another attempt?" A guy in military oufit said to their leader

"No, I don't think they would do it again. Besides it was just for one second. It's too much short time" His fellow Militant replied

"Why are you...doing this? Do you want money? Then take it and let us go" A Pretty red haired woman gathered all of her courage and yelled

"HOW DARE...

"Calm down No.3. Boss said we could have some fun right. Lady now let me make an example out of you" Anothe Militant chuckled and started walking towards the woman. The red haired shivered with fear and started backing away until she reached the wall

"Please...leave me...I have a 3 year old son for god's sake" The Red head begged causing the Militant to smirk

"Sorry, I didn't has any fun from a long time and I am very hungry..." The Militant licked his lips and went ahead to grab her head.

The red head closed her eyes as she felt his hand getting closer and closer towards her cleavage but...before anything could happen

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The Militant cried in pain as green wave of electricity was shot from the tube light above him

_"What the ahck just happened?"_ The woman said to herself then towards her confusion another green charge was fired from the other tube light knocking a couple of another militants out

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" The remaining Militant cried and shot all the tube lights of the hall.

"Phew" The militant sighed in relief and brushed the sweat drops on his forehead but...

"ARGHHH"

A green bolt of electricity smashed him on the wall knocking him unconscious. Suddenly with a green spark a dry cell like creature materialized in the hall

"Well that was easy"

"What...are you?" The red head shrieked after seeing the weird creature

"He he ...I am hurt. How can you forget the one who saved you moments ago?" **Buzzshock **chuckled

"ARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU?" A Militant stood up with a loud battle cry and charged towards Ben with a large knife

**Buzzshock** rolled his eyes. "Man, I've heard that so many times it could be my theme song!"

Yelling incoherently, the man slashed his knife horizontally across Buzzshock. The woman screamed as the alien was sliced in half. Buzzshock didn't even look surprised; he didn't need to, as the upper half of him grew legs, and the lower half of him grew arms and a head!

The two** Buzzshocks** looked at each other and laughed maliciously. They flew to either side of the man and let loose a powerful blast of electricity; the man screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor, twitched a few times, then lay still. One Buzzshock checked the man's pulse, while the other flew over to the red head.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

The red head nodded. "Y-yes, I'm all right, ."

**Buzzshock** nodded, or tried to, since he didn't have a neck. "That's good,"

"T-that's fine. Um, thanks for saving me."

**Buzzshock** smiled as he merged into one . "No problem; it's what I do. I am supehero after all"

The red head smiled back, a little freaked out that her life had been saved by a flying battery, but grateful nonetheless.

"Four out, Ten remains" **Buzzshock** smirked as he went into switchboard once again and started travelling towards the next floor

**Scene change (Far away in the sky)**

"A Hero never changes his heart no matter what happens" Eternity smirked as he watched in **Buzzshock **moving to attack a couple of Terrorists

**Scene change( Shift back to the Freedom Tower)**

"No 3, No 7...Damn! Boss there is something wrong. No one is replying" The militant spoke to his superior

"So it seems there is trouble. Hmm...Alright then. Let's show this Americans what are we capable of" The lead militant smirked and signaled his lackeys. The other militants nodded and pointed their guns towards the hostages

"No, You know what could happen if you kill us. You will be completely finished" The man in business suit came forward with his hands in the air

"He he, You really think that Mr Jameson . Who said we are going to kill everyone of you? Just a few people to get our point clear and put a little bit pressure on your retarded government to fulfill our conditions" The leader chuckled

"Ha, As if that's going to happen" Jameson chuckled

"Alright then. Let's begin with the Chief editor of Daily Bugle" The lead militant smirked and pointed his machine gun towards Jameson but before any bullets could come out all lights of the room suddenly turned green and started cracking with electricity. Suddenly several lightning bolts came out of of them and smashed on a couple of Militants knocking them out

"What the *** is happening?" The Militant yelled as he barely dodged a lightning bolt. The green charges smacked on the ground and materialized in form of several **Buzzshocks**

"Ladies and gentleman..." One** Buzzshock** began

"The handsome..." Another said

"The awesome..." Another followed

"Superhero arrived to save the day" Last **Buzzshock **with a smirk concluded and all of them fired powerful charges at the remaining militants smashing him unconscious on the wall

"What...are you?" Jameson dumbfounded

"An alien superhero" **Buzzshock **chuckled as he merged into one then pressed the symbol on his chest. With a bright green flash **Xlr8 **stood into his place

"I would have loved to stay and talk but sorry I am a bit short on time" **Xlr8 **grinned and left before Jameson could even blink leaving a lot of awestruck people and unconscious terrorists behind but not before removing and disarming the bombs Terrorists set up in the building

**Time skip**

**Beep beep**

The omnitrix turned red and started blinking just at the moment Ben was about to take a turn from the trash can. With a green flash Ben transformed back into human and smashed into the trash can

"DAMN! Bullshit" Ben groaned as he slowly stood up and rubbed his forehead.

_"This 25 minute time limit is a trouble, I gotta think about something fast if I am going to continue this job. Hmm.. I still have the advanced hover board Tetrax gifted me on my last birthday and... Well I will think about other things later. Argh! It was never this difficult back home. Damn! I really miss you now Kevin" _Ben said to himself as he walked towards his apartment

**Scene change ( Tomorrow morning)**

After getting a good night sleep Ben woke up and brushed his teeth. Then marched towards the living room and switched on the Tv

"Alright then let's see how this city reacts to a superhero" Ben yawned as he surfed through programs until a news channel came . His eyes widened when he saw the same red head he saved before was reading the bulletin

"A huge terrorist was attack stopped by a weird looking creature who called himself Alien superhero. Not only that some other creatures sharing the similar symbol with this alien were spotted fighting crime and helping people in need which included saving some kids from a big fire near the King street and preventing a train accident from happening. We don't know who or what these creatures are but what they did today surely sent a message that the New York now have its own protector. This creatures saved a lot of lives yesterday including this reporter. Only time will tell how this new addition to the city of New York with fare, but for today from CNN News, this is Diana Carmichael bidding you a good day and to you Alien superhero , a warm welcome to our City ." The red head concluded with a smile as the channel started showing images of **Water hazard **putting down a fire, **Bloxx** transforming into railway lines and saving a train from taking a huge fall,**Frankenstrike** beating up some robbers and finally **Buzzshock** knocking out terrorists

Ben grinned once again as he looked at the window. It was a hasty night but saving the lives of people was totally worth it. He took a sip of orange juice and opened the news paper hoping to read some good things about him

"So what did they wrote about the great Ben 10?...HUH? ALIENS INVADING THE EARTH? Man! Just what I wanted. Another Harrangue. I was trying to help and here they are writing I am planning on invading the earth. Idiots! I don't want to read more further" Ben groaned as he threw the new paper on the ground and moved on to his breakfast

The title of News paper said " DAILY BUGLE"

**Time skip**

"Dude! This completely sucks" Ben sighed as he sat on the seat of the school bus. After too much used to the Tenn speed It will take time to get used to the normal school bus

"HEY STOP THE BUS!"

Ben looked out side of the window as he heard a yell and all students seating on the bus started laughing

"What's happening? They are supposed to stop the bus when student yells" Ben dumbfounded as he saw a teenager around his age chasing the bus

"He he ...Oh you are the new guy right. That's puny Parker. He is such a nerd" The brunette besides him replied

Ben sighed. It didn't took him much time to figure out that this Parker guy was getting bullied. He faced the same situations when he was young but that was at least 4 or 5 years ago.

"I gotta stop this" Ben mentally growled as he walked towards the bus driver who had a smirk on his face

"Dude, Stop the bus"

"WHAT?"

"I said stop the bus otherwise I will break your nose" Ben snapped causing the bus driver to frown and pull the breaks

"I don't get it what's your problem" The bus driver growled

"Dude! I hate Bullies" Ben clenched his fists and helped the exhausted teen in getting in the bus

Ben groaned once again as the students started covering their seats as if no one wanted to seat with this Parker guy

"Dude does this happens a lot?" Ben asked

"Don't worry buddy, I am used to it" Peter sighed as Ben finally managed to find a seat for him

"Thanks , By the way my name is Peter Parker" The teen extended his hand. Ben chuckled. He looked a bit nerdy but overall he looked like a nice guy

"I am Ben, Ben Tennyson" Ben grinned as he shook Peter's hand

** This story is AU . Ben is 17 years old and a lot more mature than the omniverse( More like alien force, He still likes to have fun but he is not childish). And just like the omniverse Ben's omnitrix doesn't depend on codon stream . The dna samples are stored inside of it. His time limit to stay alien is 25 minutes and he can flip his forms. Also Ben never took off his watch . I think it never made sense why he took of his watch**

**So to refrain Ben for becoming too powerful I am limiting his forms.**

**They would be**

**Wildvine**

**Articguana**

**Buzzsshock**

**Ghostfreak ( No Z'skayr in this story)**

**Nanomach**

**Bloxx**

**Kickin Hawk ( But it will look more Hawk like than the omniverse)**

**Echo Echo**

**Stinkfly**

**Xlr8**

**Chromastone**

**Franken Strike( With Super intelligence. I know he doesn't have that but in this story he will be super smart)  
**

**Blitzwolfer**

**Water Hazard**

**Upgrade**

**Goop**


	2. Some things never change!

Elizabeth Allan or "Liz" as she preferred to call herself was a bit troubled with the life from some time. Her parents were going to get a divorce . She sucked in almost all subjects in school and her relationship with Flash...well it wasn't going well. She was kinda tired of Flash's attitude from some time and constantly questioned herself why she liked such guy in first place. He was a bully and a show off. All muscles and no brain. She also noticed the passes Flash made towards her friend Sally

But...there was a different thing. She met a guy. A different kind of guy. Ben Tennyson. When she was in trouble and almost going to be raped he saved her. He handled a number of thugs like they were nobodies and after that he left like that was not a big thing. If it wasn't for the Police's interruption she would have taken Ben's number too. Why can't Flash be like this Ben ?

"I really wish I meet that guy once again and thank him properly" Liz sighed once again. But she didn't know her prayers were already answered

**Scene change**

"Parker if you show me up in the class once again, you'll be stuffed in that locker," grunted Flash Thompson as he shoved Peter Parker backwards and slammed him against the locker. The larger boy had two hand fulls of Peter's shirt. " Make me look stupid…"

Despite his situation, Peter could barely resist. He retorted. "Actually, Flash, evolution has long since beaten me to the punch with that one."

The science prodigy paid for that one as he was thrown to the floor. Many watched and few seemed to want to get involve. Why would they?

Flash Thompson was the beloved hero of the previous Football Season. He lead the Midtown High Football team to a state championship. Peter Parker was just a misfit who just managed to be smart.

"Watch it Parker!" snapped Flash but amusement appeared on his face as Peter scrambled to his feet. He taunted. "Ah, has Puny Parker fallen and can't get up?"

"Hey Asshole why don't you pick someone of your own size?" A confident voice spoke. Flash turned around only to see Ben Tennyson walking towards him

"Hey Ben you shouldn't get involved in this" Peter warned. Ben seemed like a nice guy and he helped him in the morning. There was a huge difference of size between Flash and Ben. Ben was slightly muscular than Peter but still Peter didn't want to get his new friend hurt because of him

"Well now." Flash said grinning, ". Classes are about to start and you don't want to be late on the first day now do you New student." He chuckled. "You should really listen to those who are better than you skinny guy." The other two posse chuckled slightly as well.

"I don't care who the hell you guys are." Ben coughed and added with a smirk. "If you lowlife Bullies keep bugging Pete, I'll kick all of your asses right here and now."

"Look Ben you shouldn't..."

Flash growled at the brown haired boy. "Who the hell do you think you are ?!" . Ben just shrugged.

"Just someone who doesn't want to see his friend bullied by three pathetic losers I guess." He said which caused a tickmark to form on Flash's head.

"Well now…." He said as he started as he shoved Peter into the hands of his lackey's and started walking over to the Ben while cracking his knuckles. "I was going to be nice and let you go without any incident….. But you just pissed me off." He smiled wickedly. "So I'm going to beat your ass so bad yo mama won't even recognize you anymore." He grinned. Ben just stared at the oncoming teen.

"…..Really?" He asked dully, "People still use that threat these days?" Flash snarled as he launched his fist at Ben's face only to receive a slap to the face.

*SLAP!*

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Flash cried out as he held one side of his face.

*SLAP!*

"OUCH!" He cried out again holding the other side of his face.

*SLAP!*

"OUCH! QUIT IT WOULD YOU?!" He cried out angrily.

*SLAP! SLAP!*

"OUCH! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" He shouted now tears were starting to form in his eyes as he tried to dull the pain with his hands by rubbing his face.

*SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP !SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP !SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!*

"ARRGGHHHH!" Now Flash was almost on the verge of tears. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WOMAN?! WHAT KIND OF MAN BITCH SLAPS ANOTHER MAN?!" He shouted.

*CRUNCH!*

Came the sound of Ben's fist effectively breaking the Flash's nose.

"An advise don't judge the book by his cover" Ben chuckled as Flash fell on ground trying to plug his nose from blood and started walking away. Flash growled in anger as all the students started laughed . Damn! This guy had the nerve to shove him. He will show him who is the boss

"That was awesome buddy, Are you a black belt or something like that?" Peter grinned as he patted Ben's shoulder

"Yeah something like that" Ben sighed and asked with a groan " Can you tell me where is the computer class? I am kinda lsot?"

"Well it is on... BEN WATCH OUT..." And before Ben could know what was happening he was smacked on the wall by Flash. Man! That guy really had some strength and it really hurt. Ben winced in pain for a while and slowly stood up only to get punched by one of Flash's friends

"You shouldn't have done that Skinny guy" Flash taunted with a smirk and moved to kick Ben but towards his amusement Ben balanced himself on one hand and smacked his feet on Flash's cheek smashing him backwards

"I didn't want to start a fight but..." Ben cracked his knuckles as Flash and his friends took positions " I will surely end it" He concluded with a smirk

Flash charged towards him with a punch while his friends tried to round him up. Ben dodged Flash's punch easily and knocked him on the ground with a powerful uppercut. His friends closed on Ben trying to hit him but Ben sidestepped causing them to slam on each other. In just couple of seconds Flash and his friends were testing ground

"We ...Argh...shouldn't do this Flash. This guy looks like a kung-fu master. We can't handle him"

"Yeah I agree with him"

Flash winced in pain as his nose started bleeding even more. He also had a black eye and his whole mouth was screaming in pain. It was clear that he was clearly outmatched

"Now let's finish this Bastard" Ben growled angrily as he moved in to deliver a kick on Flash's face but he was stopped as an attractive blond haired girl arrived and stepped right in front of Ben.

"Back off! Don't you see you've already done more than enough damage" She warned

"Oh please! Where were you when this guy was beating up Peter?" Ben snapped causing the girl to fume in anger

"Hey, I have a lot of things to do other than dealing with Show offs like you" That girl snarled and helped Flash in getting up

"Thanks Gwen" Flash muttered

"Don't think you are off the hook Thompson, You only got what you deserved " Gwen snapped and turned towards Ben " Instead of showing off and beating up Flash you could have informed the school authorities"

"Oh please! Girl that never works besides Why would I need to do that if I can be awesome and handle things myself?" Ben mocked

"Joke" Gwen muttered and left but not before giving a look towards Peter and Peter's reaction didn't leave Ben's keen senses

"So you like this Miss Know it all" Ben whispered with a grin

"Hey...umm...It's...not...like that" Peter stuttered as a stint of red appeared on his cheeks

"He he it means you like her" Ben chuckled once again as both of them started walking towards computer class. Ben stopped in a way as he head claps from behind. Ben and Pete turned around only to see none other than the girl who was saved by Ben yesterday

"Well well Ben that was nice one" Liz said with a bright smile

"Umm...Thanks. You study here?" Ben asked a bit taken aback to see her here

"Yep, never expected to see you here" Liz giggled as she walked towards Ben " And it seems you have found a nice company on your first day" She mocked

"Yep, Pete is a nice guy. By the way I never got your name " Ben replied with a grin

"It's Elizabeth Allan but you can call me Liz" Liz said with a cute smile and extended her hand which Ben gently shook.

"Well I am late for my science class so I am going, You can find computer class right around the corner" Peter sighed and left towards his class. The first day Ben arrives and gets a cheerleader. Man! Why can't he get a girl like that?

"It's nice I am in computer class too, Come on let me show you around" Liz smiled and grabbed Ben's hand

"Well I can find my own way" Ben denied

"Come on don't be a prude" Liz pouted and started dragging Ben around. Ben sighed. Blondes were always trouble to him ever since Eunice

**Scene change**

The Baxter Building was a fantastic building deep within the heart of New York. There were many individuals deep inside the building. Yet, there were four individuals who were among the most interesting of them all. They were heroes that many in the world had looked up for. These four had saved the world from countless destruction numerous times. And in one memorable instance, they saved the world from getting consumed by a cosmic force of pure destruction.

The Fantastic Four were considered the first family of super heroes. The brains behind the outfit was Reed Richards, or Mister Fantastic as he was often called. He had the ability to invent seemingly anything, and his powers would be that he could stretch his body. Of course, not unlike most geniuses, he tended to be rather absent minded and forgot many obvious things, despite his knowledge for science being second to none. This caused him to get called on by his teammates constantly, albeit in a good natured way. They would not change Reed. He was their absent minded professor.

"Reed, the students for the field trip are coming down! The teachers are expecting for you to pull your head out a test tube, and talk to them all."

That was the voice of Susan Storm, or the Invisible Woman. She was kind hearted, but at the same time not one to be trifled with. Her powers were to create fields of invisibility around her. These could be used to attack her enemies to great success. Anyone who called her the weakest member of the team was in for a painful surprise.

Another voice had further brought Reed out of his work.

"Yeah, Reed, stop geeking out, and get with the program!"

That was her brother, Johnny Storm, or he was better known as the Human Torch. The Torch might have been a hothead, but he was still a valuable member of the team. When he could get focused, he was rather skilled. And had been a valuable part of the Fantastic Four for the time it had been around, despite the fact he tended to be a hot head and impulsive. Johnny stepped forward. Reed snapped his head up, a smile crossing his face as he looked at the Human Torch.

"In a minute, Johnny, Sue," Reed said. His eyes were fixed on what was in front of him. "I'm just finishing cataloging this fascinating specimen."

"You might call it fascinating, but the rest of us people in the real world call it dullsville," Johnny said. He did a mock yawn, and stood back, looking around the lab. "Come on Reed, get with the program. This tour is going to really get the rep of the Fantastic Four up."

"Yeah matchstick, and remind me why our rep is in the toilet in the first place. Oh that's right, the fact you keep grandstanding."

The fourth and final member of the Fantastic Four was Ben Grimm, or the Thing. One should not let the Thing's rocky demeanor fool them. Despite his gruff exterior, the Thing was all heart. In fact, many might argue that he was the heart of the Fantastic Four. Without the Thing, the team would not function as a team.

"Hey, boulder brain, settle down, that wasn't really my fault," Human Torch said.

Their good natured bickering was something that ensured there was never a dull moment at the Baxter Building. Sue smiled at them, but she prepared to step in, should things get too hostile. The fact was that ever since their parents had died a few years back, Sue had taken responsibility for Johnny. Somehow that had turned into keeping responsibility for the rest of the Fantastic Four team. The nineteen year old woman thought that it had been an interesting two and a half years. Even if Reed did spend most of his time in his test tubes, and not enough time paying attention to certain other matters.

Yet, that was beside the point.

She peered through the doorway of the main lab. The teachers were filing in, bringing the students. There were buses all over the state.

"The rest of us will be downstairs, Reed," Sue said to him. "Try and join us when you can."

Reed tapped his fingers on the side of the desk. Sue cleared her throat, and Reed sat up straight.

"Coming in a second," Reed said.

"For all of his inventions, he should really invent a watch that he can pay attention to," Johnny said. This statement was agreed by with the remaining members of the Fantastic Four.

Three of the four members of the Fantastic Four made their way down the stairs. Reed continued to look at the equipment on the desk. He had been studying the odd inter-dimensional disturbances that started a couple of months back. The first influx had happened a month ago. It was like something arrived here. Was that someone friend or foe? It would be a worthy subject of study.

Reed would have to find out later. He knew that if he found out the disturbance, others would. It was highly advanced science, beyond anything this world had ever seen or even Reed seen. And Reed Richards had seen everything. The scientist walked out to join the tour. His mind was still half on his work when exiting the lab.

"Wow Ben isn't that exciting? We are going to see the fantastic Four on our first date " Liz squealed

"It's not a date Liz" Ben sighed once again. Wondering why he even agreed to come here with this girl and sign up for this trip. One this girl apparently liked him. Second he didn't want a girlfriend because obviously all he wanted was going back home but still he was too kind to break a girl's heart

"Yeah, Keep telling yourself that" Liz replied with a smirk " Now stop brooding and enjoy yourself"

"I just can't believe the Fantastic Four would actually think this was a good idea," Ben spoke as he looked at the Gift shops with the symbol of Fantastic Four and concluded with a sigh "Then again, when they went public, they were like completely different people. They were still heroic, still saved the day, but they just seem to be more celebrities than superheroes."

"Well why can't they be both?" Liz said

"Yeah I guess they can be both" Ben replied with a grin. In a way he was both back at home

The group continued to move around. The Thing and the Human Torch walked around to talk to the tour group. The two signed autographs and mingled with the people. They did seem to be two of the more popular members of the Fantastic Four.

"So what exactly happened to your Ex girlfriend?" Liz asked

"Well we liked each other a lot but over time we were drifting apart so she decided to break up. Short and simple" Ben replied with a sad smile

"Then you should move on" Liz suggested

"It's easier said than done" Ben said in a serious tone

"So that means I have to work more harder" Liz whispered

"Did you say something?" Ben asked

"Oh no...nothing" Liz giggled in embarrassment

Ben could have smiled. The day had gone rather smoothly all things considered. It was just a normal day out, without any problems whatsoever. The crowd at the Baxter Building was chaotic, but if that was the only thing he had to complain about, then it was a satisfying day. He was about to say that this was a perfect day.

A loud explosion echoed from outside of the Baxter Building.

"What was that?" Liz asked

"Trouble" Ben whispered as his hold on omnirtrix tightened. Another explosion echoed from outside, and Ben remained on his feet. He was rigid, and shook his head. Surely, this could not really be happening.

"Everyone remain calm, I'm sure it's nothing," Reed Richards said, and he walked forward to analyze the situation.

"It sounds like Trouble Liz get out of here quickly" Ben yelled as suddenly the windows cracked. His eyes narrowed. Breath lightened, and Ben paused, eyes focused on what was coming. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ben saw the robots before his yes. They were silver, with green cloaks. They stood before him, and armed with a large assortment of lasers. The lasers had been armed on Ben and Liz.

"Target detected, fire."

Without wasting any more moment Ben quickly pushed Liz and jumped out of the way. He looked around him. It was chaos . Everyone was running for their lives. The robots were gunning for everyone in the room

"What is happening Ben?" Liz panicked as she frantically grabbed on Ben

"I have no idea" Ben growled as he dodged another laser blast. Suddenly the turrets on robot's chest opened and it fired a missile

"Crap" Ben muttered as he carried Liz bridal style and barely jumped out of the way

BOOM

With an explosion Ben was thrown backwards along with Liz. When the smoke cleared the wielder of omnitrix found himself buried under a handful of rubble

"Who ever this guy is he surely managed to piss me off?" Ben mentally growled as he slightly winced in pain. He quickly looked over to his companion who was knocked out cold

"Liz...Liz..." Ben said as he tried to wake up the unconscious girl but she didn't respond. Ben checked her pulse and looked for any serious injuries. Well thankfully she was almost alright except a few bruises. She was just knocked out cold

"Alright robos you had your fun now its time for me to have mine" Ben grinned and after confirming that no one was looking activated the Omnitrix

"It's hero time" And with that a bright green flash engulfed the area. A creature made of pink stone appeared in place of Ben. Which was **Chromastone**

**Chromastone** quickly pushed him and Liz out of the rubble then after putting the unconscious blonde on a safe place turned towards Robos. The Robots fired lasers towards Ben but he quickly absorbed all of it and fired a huge blast of rainbow like ultraviolet beams blasting a couple of them into pieces

"Anyone else wants to try their luck" Ben smirked and cracked his knuckles as the robots continue to dash towards him

**Ben's own adventure begins. And Ben will get his lost aliens but it will take some time.**

**Next time**

**The Human Torch heard the sounds of screaming, and for once it was not his adoring public. He looked at the Doom Bots, and sighed. For most people, this would be an alarming situation. For Johnny Storm, this was just another day.**

**Sue, Ben, and Reed were on the next room, working crowd control. Reed having slipped off a moment ago, to check his scanners. Johnny wished Reed would have used his eyes more and his science less, but that was a discussion for another time. He stood in a pose, and fried one of the Doom Bots. Another Doom Bot swooped in and sprayed flame retardant foam on Johnny Storm. Damn! This day couldn't get more worse. Now he was unable to even flame on**

**But before the robot can do anything a green wave of electricity passed through them and within a couple of seconds three of the robots were demolished like they were paper.**

**Johnny storm dumbfounded as the green wave of electricity materialized in front of him taking the form of a dry cell like creature. There was a symbol on that creature's chest which suddenly turned red out of nowhere**

**Beep Beep**

**With a green flash the creature transformed into an teenager with a green jacket which had a number of 10 on it. He had some sort of Hawk like mask on his face covering almost half of his face**

**"_Thankfully I know how to adjust my clothing in the omnitrix. This hawk mask is still stupid but I have to live with it. This idea worked in the move Zorro back home so I hope it won't fail me " _ Ben mentally groaned as he turned towards the human torch**

**"Nice timing buddy" Human torch chuckled as he slowly stood up**

**"It was my pleasure " Ben replied with a grin then asked with confusion " So any idea who could be behind this? **

**Human Torch did not answer that question.**

**"Well?"**

**"Nothing good," Human Torch said, more seriously than anyone had seen him.**

**Suddenly Ben looked outside the window, There was a drone outside of the building, and it began to heat up.**

**"It's a bad sign" Ben growled as he quickly activated his omnitrix**

**"What?" **

**"Look outside the window, Flame head" Ben groaned as he pressed the dial on omnitrix. With a bright green flash Blitzwolfer stood in his place**

**"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Human torch sighed and fired a couple of fireballs towards the drone but an energy shied repelled his attacks**

**"Just wait and watch how this can be done" Ben smirked and fired and ultrasonic howl which was repelled as well causing Ben and Johnny to stumble backwards**

**"Any more bright ideas Wolfie" Johnny mocked as he slowly stood up**

**"At least I was managed to hold my own Einstein " Ben groaned as the room was completely encased in an energy field **

**Next time Four Plus Ten, The Day of Doom**


	3. Four plus ten:Lair of Doom

"Damn! Just how much of this tin bastards are here?" Ben growled as he touched the symbol on his chest transforming into ** Buzzshock**

"Be ready to get your circuits fried" Ben chuckled as transformed into green wave of electricity and entered into one robo. Green sparks started flying around the robot and just within a second

"**BOOM"**

**"BOOM"**

The robo detonated with an explosion.

"Feh I gotta hurry, It looks like I don't have much time on my hands" **Buzzshock ** growled as he multiplied and went on to hit more robos

The Human Torch heard the sounds of screaming, and for once it was not his adoring public. He looked at the Doom Bots, and sighed. For most people, this would be an alarming situation. For Johnny Storm, this was just another day.

Sue, Ben, and Reed were on the next room, working crowd control. Reed having slipped off a moment ago, to check his scanners. Johnny wished Reed would have used his eyes more and his science less, but that was a discussion for another time. He stood in a pose, and fried one of the Doom Bots. Another Doom Bot swooped in and sprayed flame retardant foam on Johnny Storm. Damn! This day couldn't get more worse. Now he was unable to even flame on

But before the robot can do anything a green wave of electricity passed through them and within a couple of seconds three of the robots were demolished like they were paper.

Johnny storm dumbfounded as the green wave of electricity materialized in front of him taking the form of a dry cell like creature. There was a symbol on that creature's chest which suddenly turned red out of nowhere

Beep Beep

With a green flash the creature transformed into an teenager with a green jacket which had a number of 10 on it. He had some sort of Hawk like mask on his face covering almost half of his face

"_Thankfully I know how to adjust my clothing in the omnitrix. This hawk mask is still stupid but I have to live with it. This idea worked in the move Zorro back home so I hope it won't fail me " _ Ben mentally groaned as he turned towards the human torch

"Nice timing buddy" Human torch chuckled as he slowly stood up

"It was my pleasure " Ben replied with a grin then asked with confusion " So any idea who could be behind this?

Human Torch did not answer that question.

"Well?"

"Nothing good," Human Torch said, more seriously than anyone had seen him.

Suddenly Ben looked outside the window, There was a drone outside of the building, and it began to heat up.

"It's a bad sign" Ben growled as he quickly activated his omnitrix

"What?"

"Look outside the window, Flame head" Ben groaned as he pressed the dial on omnitrix. With a bright green flash **Blitzwolfer** stood in his place

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Human torch sighed and fired a couple of fireballs towards the drone but an energy shied repelled his attacks

"Just wait and watch how this can be done" Ben smirked and fired and ultrasonic howl which was repelled as well causing Ben and Johnny to stumble backwards

"Any more bright ideas Wolfie" Johnny mocked as he slowly stood up

"At least I was managed to hold my own Einstein " Ben groaned as the room was completely encased in an energy field. He looked around trying to find out about the force field covering the entire building. May be if he can figure out what it was...Damn! Being hero was easy when Gwen, Kevin or Rook were around. He sighed looking at the human torch. Unfortunately he was helpless just like himself

"It seems someone is trying to teleport us to somewhere." Ben spoke in a serious tone as he turned to human torch

"You are right and if this is who I am thinking he is...then we are in trouble" Johnny sighed looking towards Ben. Well at least both of them had powers so Johnny didn't has to worry about babysitting someone.

**Scene change**

"It's Victor. I am sure about that. His vendetta never seems to cease. In fact, it gets stronger with each passing year. But, why did he come here, of all days? He seems to be keeping the peace, and did not attack us for some time. I won't say things are better between us, but it is different, almost like a cease fire."" Reed sighed as he started typing in the keyboard

"Johnny, He is missing" Sue panicked

"Whoa, Who is that guy?" The thing exclaimed as he saw a creature made of pink stones fighting doom bots .

"I guess this is the same guy who is all over in news for a while" Reed said as he pressed another button which showed Buzzshock destroying several Doombots and helping Johnny. Ben transforming into human then once again transforming into Blitzwolfer almost everything

"Amazing...That creature is in fact a human boy . It seems he is using something to change his dna into those creature. Wow...That kind of technology is really really impressive" Reed awed

"We are talking about Doom here, Stretch" The thing sighed

"Sorry anyways atleast Johnny is not alone" Reed sheepishly chuckled and punched in a number of coordinates. If he could trace what happened back to its source, then he could find out where Doom had taken the guests in the Baxter Building. There were a few moments before he had struck it.

"It seems we don't have any option this time. and we don't want anyone to get hurt. Whatever Doom is..."

Sue trailed off. While Johnny could take care of himself, well most of the time, it still did not stop her from worrying.

"Yeah, Suzie, we know, and we'll get him back," The Thing said in a gentle voice

"I believe we have it, where Doom has taken them," Reed said. "They're at the Latverian Embassy."

"What are we waiting for then?" Thing cracked his knuckles

"Right, we need to go into there with a plan, because Victor will be expecting us," Reed said. "If anything he's obsessively prepared and we have a little time to waste"

**Scene change**

It seemed like the group was in a maze. It was a giant Labyrinth of passageways that never ended. ** Xlr8 **rubbed his face several times then reverted back to human form. He turned to Johnny with a groan" Something's wrong, I can't seem to get out of this place. Whenever I get near I get my face smacked by something heavy"

"Wherever he sent us, It is a maze" Johnny sighed as he returned from the other sighed

"Oh the big bad guy, The super villain , Who is he?" Ben asked with a groan

Johnny looked at him with a sigh and opened his mouth to offer his theory. The door creaked open, and Ben moved forward.

"Hey you can't just go in and..." Johnny yelled but Ben didn't pay any attention and kept walking inside

"Damn! Rookies" Johnny growled as he followed Ben inside

Ben was at the end of a large torch lit room. There were guards surrounding the room in every direction. Ben stood on his guard. The guards stepped back, and allowed Ben and his group to continue to walk. Even though Ben had an idea that they would jump him if he had performed any hostile actions. Ben pulled up his sleeve ready to transform at any moment

He looked up and saw a figure in the shadows on a throne room. The figure spoke in a low voice, and one that commanded authority.

"Come closer, child."

Ben took a step forward. The plumber braced himself. There was no attack. It was that tense moment before what was going to happen. That calm before the storm. He wanted answers, and his temper was reaching its boiling point.

"Quite a fascinating being you are, I have never saw anything like you"

"Huh!" Ben growled. He was in a bad mood now and his anger almost reached its boiling point.

"First attacking a science exhibition, Sending your robos to do your dirty job, Hurting hundreds of people... spoiling my Saturday Argh Dude I am really pissed of now. Who the heck do you think you are Bastard?" Ben yelled

"Buddy you gotta calm down" Johnny said

"I want answers and I want them now" Ben yelled

"Shut up you insolent human, I am not talking to you. I am talking to the device on your wrist. One that allowed you to do a lot of amazing things today. You will be silent in the presence of Doom"

Ben felt realization slap him like a cold burst of water

_"He was talking about omnitrix" _Ben said to himself and turned to Johnny " Doom? means the Doctor Doom, Archenemy of you guys, That guy"

"Yep" Johnny nodded then added with a smirk " Scared?"

"Nope, That just makes me want to beat the crap out of him" Ben grinned and touched the faceplate of his omnitrix

"Hey, Victor, looking good, is that a new polish job?" Johnny asked, trying to break the tension.

Doom only barely acknowledged the Human Torch's flippant comment. His childish antics were something that Doom had grown accustomed to, and only regarded them with disdain.

"Rudeness all around and you do not appreciate my hospitality," Doom said. "No matter, the Fantastic Four will be down a member shortly due to your insolence. It's a pity it wasn't Richards. " Then he turned his attention towards Ben and said " Surrender your device to me and I will spare your life otherwise..."

"What? You gonna kill me huh I've heard that dialogue so many times that it can become my caller tune. Besides this device has genetically bonded to me" Ben smirked as the hologram of ** Franken strike ** appeared. He looked around there were legions more of these robots that had attacked them.

"Great, invasion of the Doom Bots Part Ten Million," Johnny said. He rolled his eyes.

"So this things are called Doom Bots. Alright flame head let's get those bastards" Ben chuckled as the hourglass symbol came out

"Flame on"

"It's hero time"

With a bright green flash the Frankenstein like alien appeared on Ben's place.

"Whoa, Werewolf, Frankenstein ... now What's next? A mummy?" Johnny joked

"Hmm...Yeah and a ghost too" Ben replied with a wink

The Doom Bots crowded around, ready for battle.

"In Latveria, Doom's word is law!" the Doom Bots droned.

Despite their powers, they could be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers just bearing down upon them. Besides there were a lot of students too. Hidden somewhere , powerless and not used to being attacked by robos. Also there was Liz. Who was still unconscious.

Ben growled and fired green electromagnetic rays towards robos. Blasting several of them. It was good that electromagnetic field was useful against robos. It was a bad thing that sheer numbers were being used.

By using his technokinesis and super intelligence **Frankenstrike** managed to control several Doombots forcing them to fight for him. Ben looked over and calculated the threat. Pressure was something that he could handle, it had only happened too many times with him. And he was confident that it was something that he was way way much familiar in

Ben levitated in the air by using electricity and smacked on a Doombot. He tried to connect with him but just at the moment he touched it exploded on his face

**BAAM**

With an explosion Ben was smacked backwards. The symbol on his chest turned red and with a beep he was forced to revert back to his human form

"Are you alright buddy?" Johnny asked

"This things they are becoming adaptable" Ben growled as his reprogrammed Doom bots moved in to protect him from other bots. The human torch sent his blasts of fire. Once again, he was extinguished, and dropped down to the ground.

"Alright, I got the message" Johnny rolled over, and coughed. This was not one of his better days.

"We gotta do something about civilians they can't…." Ben started. He was stopped when he saw Liz out of the corner of his eye pick up one of the Doom bot arms that had been severed, and aim the laser in it, taking out three of the robots at a time. The lasers cut through the Doom Bots like a hot knife through butter. "Okay, never mind."

Ben and Johnny looked over Liz giving her some strange looks. She sighed

"What?" Liz asked. "Oh come on, I'm not going to hide in a corner and bawl my eyes out because I don't have any super powers."

"You were supposed to be unconscious" Ben said

"Well actually I was , I just woke up a while ago. Wait a minute how come you know that?" Liz narrowed her eyes and exclaimed

"Umm...Well...Actually I rescued you and your boyfriend by taking out that rubbles" Ben scratched his back sheepishly

"Oh, That makes sense. You must be the the new superhero. Where is Ben? He isn't hurt, Is he?" Liz panicked

"He is alright I guess. He was knocked out cold thanks to the rubble hitting his head. I think he is still back at Baxter building" Ben took a long breath and replied

"WILL YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION HERE ? " Human torch yelled as he dodged several laser blasts

"Alright, Alright, Just be patient flame head" Ben growled as he went through his omnitrix until the hologram of ** Upgrade ** came

In a couple of seconds a black liquid like alien stood at Ben's place. Quickly it lunged on a larger doom bot completely covering it

"He he its party time" The black and green doombot chuckled as a symbol popped out on its chest

"You can posses robos?" Human torch exclaimed

"Well, To be exact, I can merge with them and upgrade them to maximum level" Ben chuckled as several pots on his body opened revealing missiles and smart bombs

**"BOOM"**

**"BOOM"**

With an explosion Ben blasted several Doom bots into pieces. Which were remained and encircling him were getting blasted through optic beams and advanced lasers

"Whoa that was cool" Liz smiled as she fired more blasts towards the bots

_"I am starting to like this girl" _ Ben mentally chuckled as he flew over the hordes of Doom bots

Doom watched the battle, making sure to analyze every single move. The Human Torch was once again into the battle. That annoyance was not something that was within Doom's notice. Rather, he watched the brown haired shape shifter with interest. The boy was in possession of an ultra modern device beyond anyone's imagination. The device which had gotten his interest from a while. But the boy who had got the device. He was worthy of future observation. The way he used the device, He flipped through transformations was really impressive. He had potential. Potential was something that Doctor Doom respected, and felt could grow. A blast of energy had shot through his creations. Doom continued to watch, and wait for this battle to play out.

Ben's teeth gritted together and his eyes burned with determination. Several of Doom bots were encased in ice while a lot of them were torn into pieces. The symbol on Articguana's chest turned red as he fell on his knees panting. 90% of Doom bots were destroyed but Ben had a feeling that The man at the top of the throne was another thing entirely.

Suddenly, the man on the throne clapped his hands, and his remaining metal servants took several steps back. Ben looked up at this dangerous individual. Doom stood before him, and there was a long moment where they exchanged a stare down.

The silence continued, passing through each moment. Doom's steel gaze fixed upon the entire group. Everyone waited for the all shoe to drop.

The Human Torch stepped forward. He had never danced with Doom one on one himself. It had been always been with the members of his team. Not that Doom was one to offer that much one on one time with his adversaries. The ruler of Latveria was an individual who sent legions of his Doom bots at his enemies.

"I have seen as much as I wish."

Doom spoke in a slow and deliberate voice which reminded Ben of Vilgax. It was the tone which demanded absolute respect

"Young man, I sense your skepticism," Doom declared. "Many have likely told misguided tales about Doom. Yet, I do what I must to take hold of the world, and to keep it from following into decay. And I can sense a kindred spirit deep within you. The two of us could do much together. There is great potential that is untapped. A greater purpose that could be utilized, and the two of us could work together. With your device and my intelligence you can do things beyond imagination"

"Well Dude your offer is interesting" Ben chuckled and Doom leaned forward, eyes flashing with interest. The ruler of Latveria thought that he had Ben in the palm of his hand. His gaze continued to linger on Ben's masked face. Ben decided to drop the bombshell. "However, I will have to respectively decline your offer. I don't know if you've figured this out, but people normally don't like when they are attacked on their holidays and kidnapped against their will. Besides I am a superhero , I'm nobody's pawn."

Doom's demeanor remained unchanged. The calm before the storm was prominent. Doom clutched the side of his throat. The monarch stood up to his full height, and his eyes never waved.

Several more Doom bots were summoned. The group stood up on their feet. The Human Torch shot up, to try and get his hands on Doom.

"No one will pass," Doom said. He raised his hand. The Human Torch was blasted out of the air.

"It's hero time" Ben yelled as a bright green flash covered the area once again. Black and Green lizard like alien stood at his place

"Alright, Now I am totally pissed of" **Xlr8 **growled and started running circles around the doom bots. They tried to fire lasers at him but nothing worked

"Oh come on what is he trying to do now?" Human torch sighed

He got his answer as a large tornado appeared out of nowhere smacking Doombots on the wall with such force that...

"BOOM

BOOM

With a huge explosion Doom Bots blew up to nothingness. **Xlr8** panted for a while then he turned to Doom

"Game is over Tin guy" Ben chuckled

The Ruler of Latveria pressed on a button. He stepped back, and tried to escape. However, he looked up in the air.

"Richards," Doom said. The word was spoken with even more contempt then when Harrangue spoke the word " Tennyson" back at home. He stepped forward, and tried to make his escape. This would be a situation that he would have to obtain further information on.

Before Doom can escape a blue ray hit him on chest, Freezing him in a small iceberg .

"Well that was easy" Ben chuckled as he reverted back to his human form.

"Way to go buddy, Way to go. You are not too bad for a rookie" Johnny patted him on shoulder with a smirk

"If I am a rookie, Then who are you flame head?" Ben mocked with a grin

**Next time**

**"Good job, But that was not the real Doom" Reed said**

**"What?"**

**" I figured that was too easy " Ben replied with a grin**

**Oh you've got to be kidding me, a Doom bot again!" The Human Torch exclaimed. He could hardly believe it, but it was true. There was some times where Johnny wondered if they ever went up against the real Doctor Doom, or had fought a never ending stream of Doom Bots, who answered to other Doom Bots.**

**"I wish I was, but the scientific proof is there," Reed said. His voice was humorless. "This model is nearly flawless to the point where it could pass for the original. In fact, until the moment Victor deactivated it, I would not be far off from hypothesizing that it would think it was actually Victor Von Doom."**

**"Well I guess my job is done, So I should leave" Ben sighed**

**"Thanks for everything, By the way can I do some experiments on your watch? If you don't mind" Reed said**

**"Umm...Well not now..."**

**"It is biologically bonded with you like an organ of your body. This is amazing"**

**"Reed give the kid a break. Btw nice job kid. If you want to join us..."**

**"Well I prefer to work alone but still I will be in contact" Ben smiled as he caught the fantastic four communicator**

**"Hey, Do you have a name? I mean a superhero name" Sue asked**

**Ben blinked and thought for a while then he turned to Sue and said with a smile " You can call me...The Magister"**

**"See ya around Dude" Human torch shook hands with Ben**

**"You sure will Flame head" Ben grinned and with in a second a bright green flash engulfed the area**

**Time skip**

**"Argh, I will get him back for that" Johnny growled**

**"He he I am starting to like this magister guy. I am already a fan of him" The thing chuckled once again**

**Scene chnage**

**"Hey are you alright?" Liz asked in concern as she hugged Ben**

**"I am f9, How about you?" Ben asked with a smile**

**"You know what Ben, You won't even believe me when I tell you what happened" Liz said with a smile**

**"Well try me than. First I am really hungry and need to eat some food" Ben chuckled**

**"Burger shanks , Your treat" Liz tapped on his shoulder with a playful smile**

**"As you wish Mam" Ben mocked with a grin as he started off his motorcycle. May be this day wasn't so bad at all**

**Scene change**

******"What is this Magister ? Alien, Mutant or something else" The man with a black patch over his eyes asked**

**"Sir, we aren't sure , The only thing we know that he can transform into various creatures and all of them have symbol on their chest" A woman who was standing in front of him replied  
**

**"Noted in military records that a were wolf creature with similar symbol was seen outside the city but it managed to evade military officials. Also that werewolf like creature was reluctant to hurt them and did some minimal damaged when he was attacked. After that...Another creature stopped a terrorist attack and... you know what happened after that" A man besides her added**

**"Well this is interesting. Tell our agents to Keep an eye on this Persona. Whoever this Magister is can play a major part in our avenger's initiative" The man with black patch over his eyes spoke with a smirk **

**...**


	4. Spider and the mini humangasaur?

"So that was Doom, Kinda reminded me of darth vader. I am glad that he didn't used the "force" on me " Ben grinned as he kept his his eyes on Doom for a while.

"At least he didn't tell you he was your father" Johnny chuckled causing Ben to broke out in laughter

"Whoa guys all of that. It was totally...Amazing" Liz said as she caught her breath once again

"Argh...that was nothing. Just another saturday for me" Johnny replied with a proud grin

"Almost same here" Ben sighed. Doom was nothing more than another animo or Psychobros , Ben was used to all this from a long time. He looked over Doom once again and wondered it was too easy. Doom didn't even put up a fight. Ben thought that was kinda weird but but he was about to find out.

The Invisible Woman, Mister Fantastic and The Thing stormed the palace. They half expected some kind of battle to walk into. The last thing they expected to walk into was smoldering Doom Bot remains, and Doctor Doom bound with Ben and the Human Torch standing by him.

"You actually captured him?" The Invisible Woman asked. Her mouth opened and closed in absolute astonishment.

Johnny chuckled at the expression on his sister's face. It was a true Kodak moment.

"Hey, Sue, good to see you too, yeah I'm fine," the Human Torch said. He turned to Ben and inclined his head towards Doom. "So, we've got old Victor wrapped up thanks to this new guy, and ready to go."

Reed stepped forward. He was rather skeptical on sheer principal. The scientist took a second to tap on the form of Doom. Sure enough, his theory was justified.

"I'm afraid that's not Doom," Reed confirmed. Sure enough, Reed broke open the bot, and there was a microphone inside.

Ben groaned. He kinda figured it out before a while. That was too easy in his books and Ben knew nothing goes too easy

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, a Doom bot again!" The Human Torch exclaimed. He could hardly believe it, but it was true. There was some times where Johnny wondered if they ever went up against the real Doctor Doom, or had fought a never ending stream of Doom Bots, who answered to other Doom Bots.

"I wish I was, but the scientific proof is there," Reed said. His voice was humorless. "This model is nearly flawless to the point where it could pass for the original. In fact, until the moment Victor deactivated it, I would not be far off from hypothesizing that it would think it was actually Victor Von Doom."

Reed analyzed the Doom Bot. It would be foolish to bring it back to the Baxter Building, at least until he gave it a detailed scan. Knowing Doom, there were a few surprises that would have been left in behind. Reed expected a Trojan to be left behind. Doom had done that before, and Reed had learned that lesson the hard way.

"Hey buddy, Nice job by the way. Thanks for looking Matchstick's back" The Thing walked over towards Ben and extended his hand with a smile

"No need to, I was just doing my job" Ben grinned

"So you are the new superhero from New York , That's good. Still thanks for helping out my brother" Sue smiled

"Hey, It was me who saved his ass" Johnny growled

"Yeah yeah keep telling your self that Flame head" Ben smirked

"I am starting to like this guy" Thing chuckled as Johnny frowned at Ben

"So I guess my job is done here. I should leave. It was nice meeting you guys" Ben sighed in relief and turned towards Fantastic Four with a grin

Reed's eyes were still on the device which was on the boy's wrist. A technology on that level could be revolutionary. It was really fascinating . Was that boy an alien or he found this device somewhere?. Still the way he used that device, It seemed like he had a lot of practice with that. Anyways he can ask about that later since he seemed like a nice guy and used his powers to help others.

"Thanks for everything, By the way can I do some experiments on your watch? If you don't mind" Reed asked out of curiosity

"Umm...Well not now..." Ben narrowed his eyes. Fantastic Four were heroes and good guys but still he can't trust anyone with omnitrix. It could be a disaster in wrong hands. Just like nemetrix became a trouble in Khyber's hands

"It is biologically bonded with you like an organ of your body. This is amazing" Reed spoke with excitement as he touched the omnitrix causing Ben to back away

"Honey give the kid a break. Btw nice job . If you want to join us..." Sue noticed Ben's discomfort and reprimanded Reed then threw the Fantastic Four communicator towards him

"Well I prefer to work alone but still I will be in contact. " Ben smiled as he caught the fantastic four communicator and activated the omnitrix

"Hey, Do you have a name? I mean a superhero name" Liz asked with a squeal as Ben turned into **Xlr8**

Ben blinked and thought for a while " _Ummm...I never thought about that. What should I call myself? Ben 10 nah that will give away my identity. Ultra ben nah sounds weird. Super Ben...Nah...Omni man...Yuck too much weird. Hey how about ... Magister?...I was almost a one back home"_

Ben grinned as he turned to Liz and said with a two finger salute " You can call me...The Magister"

"See ya around Dude" Human torch shook hands with Ben

"You sure will Flame head" Ben grinned and turned to Mr Fantastic " So I hope you will drop Li...argh Miss what is your name?"

"It's Liz Allan" Liz said with a grin

"Feh, My tongue almost slipped. This secret identity thing is troublesome" Ben mentally sighed and said with a smile " You will drop her in New York right"

"Don't worry magister, You can count on us" Reed replied with a grin

"Alright then see ya around" Ben waved a hand with a smile and vanished in a blur.

Liz looked where Ben stood before and sighed. Today she got involved into a fight with Robots. She met fantastic four and the new superhero Magister. It was so exciting. She really wished if Ben was there with her to share the moment.

He he but he was there. Totally there. Wasn't he guys?

**Scene change**

"Ben, Are you sure you are alright?" Liz asked in concern as she hugged him

"Don't worry Liz. I am a tough guy remember. Besides I was just knocked out , No injuries. Barely a few scratches or bruises" Ben said with a smile as he rubbed Liz's shoulders.

"You know what Ben, You won't even believe me when I tell you what happened" Liz said with a smile as she broke the hug

"Well try me than. First I am really hungry and need to eat some food. Second We have to ride a long way home and your parents must be worried" Ben chuckled

"Alright then Burger shanks , Your treat" Liz tapped on his shoulder with a playful smile

"Huh ? Why should

"As you wish Mam" Ben mocked with a grin as he started off his motorcycle. May be this day wasn't so bad at all.

**Scene change**

"This is Dana Carmichael from the CNN news. We have got a major breakthrough about the aliens which are fighting crime in the city. All of this aliens are none other than a teenager. This was confirmed by the Fantastic four themselves" After that the reporter pressed a button , A clip of a masked teen in green jacket transforming into various creatures and fighting Doombots started playing

"We don't know about this teen much but he calls himself Magister. In other news a vigilante in red and blue started appearing...

Clank

With a noise the television was covered in webs

"Huh! Where were you when my uncle was in trouble **Magister?" **Peter growled as he looked over the screen. Technically it wasn't magister's fault that uncle Ben died but he was the superhero of the city. If he was there then... but may be...he was out there helping other people. Peter was doing nothing and he regretted it over and over again

"If you want to do something right then do it yourself" Peter sighed as he put on the spider-man suit and armed himself with web shooters

**Time skip**

Ben sighed once again as he looked at his assignment. Well this wasn't going to be easy. It will take a lot of time which unfortunately he didn't have. Man! There were such times when he missed Gwen too much. Handling high school was easy and thankfully the hype he got by beating up Flash died down along with the attention of his classmates to Ben's relief. People saw him as 'if you were nice to him, he was nice back', but 'if you did something to him… Something worse would happen to you.' People just couldn't explain it.

Well, The real reason behind it was that one time Flash got really pissed off due to Ben hanging out with Liz ( Who was unfortunately Flash's ex girlfriend) so one day he planned to shove him. He knew that physically he can't bet Ben so he tried humiliation. After a try out Ben was selected as a goalie for the high school's soccer team . The coach and captain were so impressed that they even said that they never saw such perfect player in a very long time. Ben was just natural at it. One day when Ben was going on a practice Flash's plan came into motion.

He and a few of his friends emptied a bucket of dye on Ben in front of the whole school. Ben just told him to grow up and stop acting like a child then he walked off without saying another world. But this was the calm before the storm. The next day Flash was found screaming in a pair of panties, hanging from the school flag pole with writing all over him that said, "I am gay!" and a few of his friends were locked in the girl's toilet , naked . Every laughed at their misfortune . No one really knew that who did it. He he...Except Ben

"Good morning Ben" Ben sighed as he heard a familiar voice and turned around. Ben Tennyson was friendly, In fact he was a very friendly guy but unfortunately he didn't get along with one person. Gwen Stacy... She sounded like a nice person. That's why Ben didn't know how he got on her bad side

"Hello Gwen" Ben replied in a dry tone " Look, If you came to me about what happened a couple of days..."

"Yeah yeah I know that. It's scientifically impossible for one person to do all that but I am damn sure that you have some part to play in it" Gwen replied sarcastically

"Oh come on Gwen. Look I have a lot of...

"I haven't come here to talk about that Ben. I want to ask about Peter. Have you seen him lately" Gwen asked in a soft tone.

The question caught Ben off guard. Well he himself wondered the similar thing. Peter was kinda disturbed after his uncle's death but that was natural. He could've felt the same thing if someone from his family was dead. In fact Ben was assured that at least they were safe back at his "home". He could only imagine Peter's pain. Losing his parents at such a young age, then losing his uncle as a teenager. It must be like having your father die twice.

"I mean he is so quite and ..." Gwen fidgeted with her fingers

"I went to his home a couple of times. Tried to lend him a hand...but it seems that he needs his space for now. Don't worry he will come around" Ben sighed as he recalled his last meeting with Peter. He turned towards Gwen with a smile and said " I think you should talk to him , He really likes you. You know"

Gwen turned pink for a while then said with a smile " Okay...Hmm...may be you are not as bad as I thought"

"He he I am an awesome friend you can always count on " Ben chuckled with a two finger salute

"Alright then see ya around Tennyson" With that Gwen turned to leave

"If I see Peter and he is in a better mood then I am setting you two up for a date" Ben smirked causing Gwen to turn around

"I don't need your help in that Tennyson" Gwen replied with a smile and left. Ben yawned once again as he looked at the assignment

"It seems I have to start earlier than I thought" He groaned and started to walk towards the canteen. Only to come face to face with Peter wearing a hoodie and ear plugs in his ears.

_"He is listening to his I pod. Well that's strange . I never saw him doing that before. I guess it's his way of shutting the world out. " _ Ben said to himself as he greeted his friend

"Hey buddy wass up"

"Hey Ben" Peter pulled an ear bud out " How are ya doing buddy? It's been a long time"

"I am good , By the way where are you headed?" Ben asked with curiosity

"Uh…Monday, B track."

"Oh, it's Thursday," Ben chuckled " What's with you now a days Dude?"

"It's Thursday?"

"Yep, By the way where did you got the beauty treatment?" Ben asked with a sigh "_Man!he is completely lost"_

"It's just a rash. By the way I heard about what happened to Flash. That was a nice one" Peter replied with a chuckle

"He he, Thanks to whoever did that" Ben mentally chuckled then said with a smile " By the way Gwen was looking for you"

"Umm..Really" Peter seemed to be caught off guard

"Yeah with the goo goo eyes just like you" Ben chuckled causing Peter to smack him

"Stop it buddy"

"Anyways, Just make sure to ask her out this time. You can really use...a break now a days" Ben spoke in a serious tone as he patted on Peter's shoulders and turned to leave

"Hey Ben" Peter said

"Yeah" Ben turned around

"See ya around" Peter said with a smile

"Of course you will Pete" Ben said with a wink and left. After walking for a while as Ben found a corner he stopped and pulled his sleeve. His omnitrix was vibrating

"Some thing's wrong with it" Ben groaned

"A combination of human and spider DNA detected, **Spidermonkey ** is available once again"

"Human and spider Dna . Suddenly ? Out of nowhere? but the one I last came in contact was..." Ben's eyes widened as the realization hit him "Peter?"

**Time skip**

Ben groaned . This equation was out of his reach. Was there something wrong? . No, Omnitrix can't be wrong. That was literally impossible. So did that mean the vigilante in red and blue tights who caught criminals in spider web was Peter?

BEEP BEEP

The radio transmitter made a beeping sound as it started picking up a signal. The transmitter was a self made or **Franken strike ** made device which picked up the frequencies of NYPD and fire department. Ben created it after Peter's uncle's death. At first Ben believed that he didn't need to do the police's job. He fought crime and helped people but it was random. He depended on News channels . Aside from that there was another fact that he couldn't be everywhere

After Ben Parker's death Ben realized that whatever he was doing was not enough. He needed to put some more efforts because innocent people were still dying. That was the reason he created the radio transmitter

"There is a trouble at Williamsburg bridge. A huge green trouble ...Over..."

"Well it seems I will attend these matter some other time" Ben sighed as put up his hero jacket once again along with the annoying hawk mask.

"It's hero time" And with that a bright green flash covered the area

**Scene change**

The humanoid lizard like creature went through the bridge smashing and tossing cars all over around him like toys . Then he jumped on his prime target's car. Dr Ratha

"Please ...leave me" Dr Ratha pleaded with a terrified voice as the creture tore apart the car's roof

"ARGHHHH" With a yell the creature was about to smash his claws through Dr Ratha's neck but suddenly...

"GRRRRRRRR" A green howl made contact with him forcing him to smack on the ground.

The lizard like creature growled as it slowly stood up. It didn't hurt but it surely annoyed him a lot. The creature blinked as it saw a werewolf in a green suit growling towards him

"Huh? Who are you ? A distant relative of **Humangasaur** " **Blitzwolfer ** growled as he stared at lizard " Dude you gotta stop..." But before Ben can finish his sentence Lizard's tail smacked him on the ground

"Dude that really hurt" Ben groaned as he slowly tried to stand up . But before Lizard can attack a figure in red and blue appeared swinging through the bridge and...sent lizard flying away with an aerial kick

"Were wolf in green. He he sounds weird. He he really weird" The figure chuckled as he looked at Ben

"Red and blue. It's you who have a weird fashion sense Dude. Green and black is more cool" Ben growled


	5. Different dimension but same matters!

The lizard growled as he looked at duo. He didn't expect someone like them to stop them. He winced in pain as his right hand started deforming. It didn't took much time to realize that the serum was wearing off. Curt Conners knew he can't face them like this . He needed to retreat for now. only for now

"I must say nice job with the car, I owe you one" Ben grinned as he looked at the cars hanging on bridge through spiderman's web

"No need to, Somebody had to do the job while you were busy in your little fight" Peter taunted with a smirk

"Huh? Hey I was saving...Damn! That mini dino is getting away" Ben growled as he saw Lizard getting away

"We will discuss this some other day" Peter grinned under his mask as he dashed towards Lizard while Ben directly jumped towards Lizard. The lizard used almost all of his strength and started tossing cars towards Peter and Ben. Ben back flipped in the air managing to dodge several cars thrown towards him, While Peter uses his biocable web to save fallen cars as they still had passengers into them. Ben managed to save a couple of cars by grabbing on to them or deflecting them by using his ultrasonic howl.

"Crap..." Ben landed on the ground with a sigh. He clenched his fists and looked at the escaping lizard. That mini humongousaur was surely going down.

"Please help us"..."Somebody help me"..."Anybody please help". Ben sighed once again as he heard the voices of the cars' passenger . He might be follow Lizard by using his scent but the situation here needed his help more than that. So he decided to handle Lizard some other time and turned to spidy. He reverted back to his human form and dashed towards the other side of bridge from where the yells of help were coming

"We gotta get them out first" Ben spoke in a serious tone as he looked down the hanging cars

"Oh great idea Einstein " Spidy mocked

"Dude, Please drop it" Ben groaned an activated his omnitrix once again.

"That's a cool watch, Where did you find it?" Spidy said

"It came from the sky" Ben chuckled as he went through his faceplate until **Chromastone ** came. He needed some one who can fly and had some good muscles too. Besides he didn't had that much options like before. Within a moment a bright green flash covered the area and a creature made of pink stones stood at Ben's place

"Whoa, That was cool buddy. How did you do that? " Spidy awed

"Well, It's my specialty" Ben chuckled

"Hmm...A tough competition I like that" Spidy chuckled

"Anyways, Let's get to the job" **Chromastone **frowned and flew under the bridge. He followed the pleas of help which came from the first car

"Please somebody help..." The guy's jaw dropped as he saw a creature made of pink stone flying towards him

"What are ... you?" The guy inside the car who was still shocked with Ben's appearance asked slowly

"Don't you watch news channels? I am a superhero" Ben folded his hands and replied with a grin.

"Superhero? You...you are the magister"

"Indeed I am. Now stay steady and open up your seat belt" Ben grinned as he tried to open the car's door. Which was unfortunately jammed

"Alright, Things might get a bit messy" Ben groaned as he tore apart the door by using his bare hand and pulled the man out. The car which was shaking by Ben's rescue attempts finally fell into river . Ben safely landed on the ground and put the man down

"Thanks...thank you" The man said a bit awkwardly. He was still shocked to see the **chromastone ** but he was grateful nonetheless.

"No need to, It was my job" Ben grinned with a two finger salute and started searching if there were some more people in trouble. While spidy saved a little boy name Jack from the car which was about to get blown up and drowned in river

"So this is how it feels to be a hero" Spidy said to himself as he put his mask back on and saw a father son's tearful reunion

"Who are you?" Jack's father asked

"I am spiderman" Peter replied with a smile under his mask. Ben landed on the ground with a couple of guys on his shoulder and a kid on his left hand. He sighed in relief as he put them down. He had to smack several doors and in some cases cars too but the job was finally done. No one got seriously injured which was another refreshing fact.

"Well, Not bad, Not bad at all" Peter walked towards Ben and smirked under his mask

"Yeah, You were okay too" Ben replied with a grin and extended his hand which Peter shook quickly

"Nice meeting you web head. It's nice to have another hero . New york is too big for a single guy like me to handle"

"You are absolutely right Dude, All that tiring work No pay, No appreciation and in addition police chases you instead of helping you. That's too much for a single guy to handle. "

"I can understand that buddy" Ben sweat dropped remembering his own experiences " Well I guess I should go now, I have homework to do"

"Homework?"

"Huh? What's so shocking in that? I have to maintain my grades enough to get into a good college"

"He he, You go to a high school"

"Yeah what's so funny in that ? Don't you go to a high school?"

"Yeah...Hey how did you know that?"

"Just a guess"

_"His eyes, They are kinda familiar" _Peter thought

_"Hmm...His voice is strangely similar to Peter too. So may be Peter really got spider dna " _ Ben said to himself. Before Ben can voice his thoughts the police sirens interrupted him

"SPIDER MAN AND MAGISTER . SURRENDER OR DIE. YOU ARE TRAPPED LIKE RATS" Capt Stacy announced . Ben looked around him. It was true. They were totally covered by policemen. SWAT was there too.

"Need a lift buddy" Ben said as he started floating in the air

"Nah, I can find my..." Peter was interrupted by a round of tasers coming towards him. He was about to dodge them but Chromastone covered their track with his body. Policemen's eyes widened as **Chromastone ** started glowing instead of getting knocked out

"Buddy close your eyes, I am going to give you a distraction" Ben winked

"What?" Peter dumbfounded but followed Ben's advice as his spider sense started ringing. Chromastone unleashed a blinding flash of light from his body. Capt Stacy didn't know what to expect from this alien, but he hadn't been expecting _that!_

"AAHHH" Capt Stacy cried out closing his eyes from the blinding flash of light but that was what Ben wanted

"Whoa, That was cool buddy" Spidy said with a smile

"Thanks but we don't have much time" Ben spoke in a serious tone as he touched his symbol transforming into **Xlr8 **

"See ya again buddy" Spidy grinned as jumped in the air and started swinging through buildings

"Well, We surely will Dude , at least until this little dino is around" Ben smirked and went like a blur.

**Scene change**

"Ava, Don't worry okay the project will be ready" Ben groaned as he replied on his phone

"Feh, You said that last time too"

"And I didn't broke my promise" Ben growled as he argued with his lab partner once again

"Yeah but you brought it on the last hour of the school. It's only thanks to me that Miss Portman accepted it"

"Argh! I don't have time for this Ava. I will do it tomorrow. I promise"

"Okay, I hope you keep your word. By the way how come your work is always unfinished even if I am doing most of the job" The female voice mocked

"Well...I have to practice with the soccer team and the other..."things" to handle"

"You know what? I will never get you Tennyson he he. By the way what are you doing right now? I could come over and help you if you want"

"Thanks but I am going at the Allans' for dinner"

"So...things are official now I guess"

"Yeah somewhat"

"I still don't think you two are good match. I mean... from what I know...you are too much different than her"

"Well...may be...But its worth a shot. Anyways When we are done tomorrow. I will give you a treat at smoothies. A little appreciation for your hard work"

"He he that won't be enough...but it will work for now. See ya tomorrow Ben and best of luck for your date"

"Thanks Ava. Good night and see ya tomorrow"

Finally the call was cut from both sides and Ben put his mobile back into his pocket. He looked at his watch (real watch not omnitrix) and quickly dashed towards his destination

"Damn! If I didn't has Xlr8 I would have been surely late " Ben brushed the sweat off his forehead and rung the doorbell. After a couple of seconds the door opened revealing Liz

"You are late Ben, That's kinda unlike of you" Liz folded her hands

"Umm... I was stuck in traffic. The incident at Williamsberg bridge ...

"Oh...That's all over the TV. Thank god you are alright. " Liz spoke in a serious tone

"Well, I think it would be better if we can carry this discussion from inside" Ben grinned

"Oh, I am sorry. Please come in" Liz said with a smile. Ben sighed in relief and entered in the posh tidy looking house.

**Scene change**

"I've met him face to face" Peter looked at the ceiling and said with a smile " The magister"

"Umm...Well...it's great. Technically you are a superhero too so that's "normal". Not normal normal ...You know what I mean right" Gwen giggled awkwardly . It was not her fault. The way things were happening it was a lot to take in. She sometimes felt her mind could get overloaded

"Yeah, yeah I know" Peter chuckled " Huh, You know what. Inside the mask he is a teenager. Just like me"

"How did you know that?"

"I am a genius remember" Peter grinned causing Gwen to punch him playfully " Besides that was the most obvious fact"

**Scene change**

Wilson Allan was a wealthy man. Not as rich as Norman Osborn but still he was rich. He owned the famous and successful Avenue Dinner club. His personality was slightly intimidating. Albeit Ben knew every father develops similar personality when it comes to their daughters so that was quite normal

Doris Allan was a sweet lady. But overall it was a lot better than meeting Julie's parents for the first time.

"So Ben it must be hard . Without your parents and Grampa..." Wilson Allan said with a pause

Ben sighed once again. That was a sensitive topic. He was feeling homesick and that feeling was never going to heal with time. His only hope was paradox and Strange but it was becoming shallow with time. Anyways, Whatever the problem was Ben wasn't the one to give up and become sad

"It sure is Mr Allan. But the life must go on" Ben replied with a sad smile

"Yes, yes I agree with you son. I like your attitude" Willson Allan said with a smile then asked " So son what are your future plans?"

"Not much, I gotta get graduate first then join the NYU" Ben replied as he swallowed his soup

"And..."

"Oh come on Dad, Can you please stop your interview ? " Liz snapped with annoyance

"Liz, I deserve to know about the guy you are dating" Wilson Alan frowned

"We are not dating Dad, Just good friends" Liz replied with a frown though she wouldn't mind being more than friends with Ben. Damn! Why he had to be so oblivious?

"Drop it honey, He had answered enough of your questions" Doris said from inside the kitchen

"Okay" Wilson nodded with a frown causing Ben to almost snigger. It was really funny that how a tough looking man can be easily controlled by women. Prime example was Kevin and Gwen. He he

**Time skip**

"So I guess this is it, Thanks Liz I really feel good about it" Ben said with a smile as he stepped out of the door

"Umm...no need to...I mean you saved my life afterall" Liz smiled in embarrassment

"No problem" Ben said with a smile as Liz walked him outside. Finally Ben stopped when they reached the parking.

"Hey...Liz..."

"Yeah" Ben swallowed nervously. He'd fought warlords, criminals and psychopaths; why did _this still_ make him so nervous? "Are you doing anything this Saturday?"

Liz's eyes went wide. _Is he going to…?_

"Uh, no," she said, cursing herself for her sudden nervousness, "I'm free this Saturday, why?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd like to see a movie that just came out, plus there's this restaurant that opened up near the theater that looks good. Do you want to go?" Ben mentally applauded himself for managing to look Liz in the eye while asking.

_Oh my god, _thought Liz, _he's asking me out! I can't believe it! Yes! Wahoo!_

"Uh, Liz?" Ben asked, "You okay?"

Embarrassed, Liz realized that she'd been staring at Ben for several moments, not moving.

"Um, yeah! I'd love to!" Liz couldn't keep the smile, nor the blush, from appearing on her face.

"Great! See you Saturday!" With an equally strong smile and blush on his face, Ben turned to leave.

Liz also began to head to the house, when she heard Ben's voice.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Liz turned to see Ben heading towards her. Before she could ask what was doing, he had pressed his lips against hers. Giving her a small chaste kiss .The kiss only lasted for a moment, before Ben backed up, started his bike and left. Liz stood at the parking for a minute, stunned, before pumping a fist and spinning around.

_"Yahoo! and I was getting worried that I had to make the first move. I guess he isn't that much oblivious after all"_

**_Scene change_**

"Feh, I guess the most overdue thing is done" Ben said with a smile as he sat on his comfortable sofa. He took out his mobile and looked at the ceiling for a while.

"_Is it the right thing to do?" _Ben said to himself once again. " _Do I really need to interfere in others life?". _

May be he didn't want to because his own was kinda complicated right now. Things are not easy to handle the way they looks. There were many complications. Starting with finding a way back home. No, He can't loose his calm now. He needed to stop that lizard like creature and this city required his help so did the other hero.

After coming to an conclusion Ben went through his contacts and dialled a number.

"Hey Ben wass up"

"I am fine Pete. Look I need to..."

"Sorry Ben I am kinda busy right now. Can you call me back after an hour please?"

"Your DNA is an hybrid of human and spider"

"Wh...hat?...Ben what are you talking about?"

"I know you are spiderman , Idiot"

"Stop joking Ben"

"I am not joking Pete. I am really serious here"

"But How...How did you find out?"

"It's a long story Dude. I hope you remember meeting a guy in green jacket helping you fighting that mini dino by using a watch on his left wrist..."

**_Scene change_**

**_Flashback_**

"What is this Magister ? Alien, Mutant or something else" The man with a black patch over his eyes asked

"Sir, we aren't sure , The only thing we know that he can transform into various creatures and all of them have symbol on their chest" A woman who was standing in front of him replied

"Noted in military records that a were wolf creature with similar symbol was seen outside the city but it managed to evade military officials. Also that werewolf like creature was reluctant to hurt them and did some minimal damaged when he was attacked. After that...Another creature stopped a terrorist attack and... you know what happened after that" A man besides her added

"Well this is interesting. Tell our agents to Keep an eye on this Persona. Whoever this Magister is can play a major part in our avenger's initiative" The man with black patch over his eyes spoke with a smirk

"Sir, We discovered a burnt up number plate from the meteor site . It was from a bike which belonged to a teenager named Ben Tennyson"

"He is grandson of Admiral Maxwell Tennyson who happened to be your trainer and good friend. Sir" Barton said

"I knew Max. Very well...So what happened to his grandson?"

"Nothing sir, Infact he is doing rather well. Our traffic cams saw him going at the meteor site on his motor cycle but they didn't see him returning from there. Albeit we lsot footage for a while but that was for just a couple of minutes. No one could escape this soon. No one human at least" Maria Hill said

"Handle this matter with delicacy. Max did a lot for this country and our organization . His son gave away his life to stop a drug cartel. Keep those things in mind." Fury ordered in a serious tone

**Flashback end**

"Who are you Magister?" Fury said as he watched the clip of the fight between Ben and Lizard for the seventh time. The other troubling thing was the involvement of Ben Tennyson with aliens. There was some kind of connection between them. It was clear by the surveillance reports but still he didn't get any solid evidance

"Sir! We are getting intel from our undercover agent" Maria Hill spoke as she pressed a button on the computer. Suddenly a girl completely covered in white appeared on screen

"Report agent Ayala"

"Sir, Our suspicions proved to be true. Ben Tennyson is indeed the source of the aliens appearing throughout the city. He is the magister. He uses a watch like device on his wrist to transform into aliens. At first he seems brash and immature but the way he uses this device with strategy and handles difficult things, He is no less than an expert in his own way. All in short he is muscles with mind. He is not a scientist but he is smart, very smart in his own way. "

"Hmmm...Keep an eye on him and wait for my further orders" Fury smirked

"As you wish Colonel" And with a two finger salute the girl vanished alongside the screen

"Sir...what do you wish to do?"

"A problem is crawling in sewers in the New York. A very serious problem. I want to see how the kid handles it, Think of it as some sort of a test" Fury chuckled

"As you wish Sir, What about Richard Parker's son?"

"Keep tabs on him, He is important but for now our main attention is on Tennyson" Fury said

"Sir! Do you wish to ..recruit them?"

"Tennyson and Parker? Nah, not now. But I will surely meet them in future" Fury said as he rolled his eyes over Magister's photo once again_ " Especially you ...Ben Tennyson or I should call you ... ...the Magister"_

**_Scene change_**

"Can you see him Heimdall?"

"Yes my king. The warrior is preparing to fight a new threat. Quite a midgardian this boy Ben is. He looks like a strong warrior. Do you happen to know him my king?"

"The device on his wrist is famous. It is called omnitrix. My father used to tell me stories about it. A great warrior was used to wear it billions and billions of years ago. He was human but not even deities could match his courage, selflessness and heroism. His heart was pure like crystal and he was true hero. The greatest hero this galaxy had ever seen. The legend also said he was capable of transforming into 1,07,576 creatures. He was truly invincible " Odin spoke in a serious tone

"My lord, Does the boy happens...?"

"No, That's impossible. But he could be a descendent . Only someone with similar scent and if I am not wrong similar personalities can wear this omnitrix. But how? The omnitrix vanished with the warrior . Even before my father's birth. Heimdall, keep this thing secret for now. The word about omnitrix can't get out"

"As you wish my lord, No soul will hear about it"

"Also keep an eye on this kid. I think he has great potential. Something that I haven't seen from a long time"

"Yes, My lord"

**Scene change**

"After seeing all those things I am getting worried about him" Erik Selvig said as he turned off the television

"Oh come on Ben is a tough boy. He can handle himself besides superheros are protecting that city. You called him and he said he was okay. Right?" Jane replied with a sigh

"Yeah he did, But I am getting worried about him. First it was Carl and Sandra, Now Max...He is all alone there. It kinda worries me. Besides you know kids this age..."

"So do you want to visit him?"

"I want to but I can't leave my research unfinished too. "

"How about you call him over? I will get to meet a new guy and it will be like an outing to him" Darcy suggested

"Well that's a good idea. It has been a long time since I met him" Jane said with a smile

"Alright, That sounds good. I will call Ben tomorrow and ask about it" Erik Selving put his coffee down and got back to his work


	6. Trailer

**Preview**

**"I can't believe it! I mean...it's not really possible" Peter awed**

**"Anything is possible in this world my friend and you know this better" Ben sighed as he put the glass of milkshake down**

**"So that was you" Peter grinned**

**"Guilty as charged" Ben chuckled**

**"How did you got those powers? I mean I have a guess that it comes from your watch but...**

**"Yep" Ben nodded "_I can't tell him my whole story, Not now. I can't trust anyone with this secret for now" _He thought to himself and sighed " All of that began with a meteor clash..."**

**Scene change**

**"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU COME AT MY HOME?" Captain Stacy yelled as he pointed his revolver towards Magister**

**"I am just here to talk Captain" Ben said with a sigh**

**"I don't talk with criminals" Capt Stacy growled still not lowering his gun**

**"I am not a criminal, All I did was helping people. It's not like I am afraid of your police force, I don't care if the police force of whole universe tries to hunt me down. I will always do my job no matter what. I am here because you are a sincere police officer Captain Stacy and whatever you are doing is wrong" Ben growled**

**"You and spider man took law in their hands. you two are the reason behind...**

**"Saving hundreds of people at the bridge Captain Stacy. Look at your files and witness's statements. All we did was saving people not hurting or killing them" Ben snapped**

**Scene change**

**"This was your idea! going into sewers. You really stink man" Kickin hawk growled as he tried to jump on the lizard**

**"Hey! I called you for help. So don't lecture me" Peter groaned as he winced in pain**

**"Argh what timing buddy. I was watching a movie with Liz" Ben yelled as the Lizard smacked him on the ground**

**"I'LL KILL YOU TWO" Lizard yelled moving towards Peter**

**"I gotta say he is a tough guy" Ben groaned as he slowly tried to stand up**

**"Dude can you transform into anything...useful?" Peter growled as he barely dodged Lizard **

**"Nah, I used a special function to keep my transformation on for a really longer time. I can't swap my forms. I can try turning back human but then it will take almost a couple of hours for my watch to get recharged" Ben sighed as delivered a powerful uppercut on Lizard smacking him on the ground**

**"You should've...done that earlier" Peter spoke in between his pants**

**"GRRRRRRRAHHHHH...YOU ARE DEAD MAGISTER" **

** "Umm...I don't think it is that effective on him" Ben sighed as Lizard's tail smacked on his back once again**

**so that was a trailer of the next episode. Do you like it? Any sugestions**


End file.
